The Journey Of Our Love
by DaceyHunter1D
Summary: "It's about a Zoldyck falling inlove with a Miyuki, It's about a Miyuki falling inlove with a Zoldyck, while on their Journey to become a Hunter, leaving me Forever Alone but i love my bestfriends, so i wish them the best of luck." - Gon Freaks : My O.C x Killua
1. Chapter 1 Hunter Exam

So I'm new to this! So please, please be easy on me, no hate! I love Killua therefor I shall make a story of my OC and Killua. I HOPE YOU ENJOY HUNTER X HUNTER. Disclaimer: I do not own Hunter X Hunter (although I wish I did!) Killua x OC :) Enjoy!

*-Rawry's Pov:

So today's the day, that i enter the Hunter Exam, i was just entering it because i wanted to search for someone, someone very important that goes by the name Gin Freaks.

I was ordered to look for him and beat him up, heh, if that was even possible, really sometimes i can't believe i came from such a naïve tribe, it makes me sick.

But I was still curious to whom Gin Freaks is, why was he so important? I don't even know him, or how he looks but my dad says I could find him if I enter this exam. Damn so troublesome, why do I have to enter some useless exam to find this guy anyway.

Tch, who cares, by now my top priority is to find Gin Freaks and kill some time while im at it. IM SO BORED.

I stood in front of the elevator door that just opened, and the smell was horrid, it smelled like men that doesn't know what the meaning shower is. It was kinda dark so it was hard to check out what was inside. I took a step in as the elevator door closed, the men that were here gave me some glares, and some just ignore me. Didn't your mothers teach you any respect, pathetic, they think a stupid glare like that can get me intimidated? I looked at them and glared back as they flinched, turned around and huffed.

"Hey there little girl, I don't think this is a place where a pretty girl like you should be." a fat guy said sitting above a metal thing. I looked at him plainly and ignored him as i kept walking, looking around for more interesting people. "Hey don't just ignore me!" I turned around and lifted my head up tp look at him once more. "What do you want, you fat man?" I asked him as i saw that his face turned into a pissed expression, but changed back into a smile."Just wanted to know what your name is? I'm Tompa." he smiled as he put his hand in front of me. I looked at his filthy hand for a while and made him shake my skateboard instead. He looked at me a little pissed again, but gave me a fake smile and said "I'm number 16 this year, and you are..." he trailed off as he looked at my badge. "Number 156." I looked at him blankly "That's all you want, fat man?" "I already told you that my name is Tompa, so would you lay off with the nickname?" he asked with gritted teeth. I stared at and stuck my tongue out as I put my skateboard on the ground, got on top off it and rode away from fat man.

As soon as I couldn't see the fat man anymore, i jumped up from my skateboard and held it next to me, as I continued walking around. But from out of nowhere, something cut my cheek, and made a little blood stream down my right cheek. Than this odd, tall man with spiky hair came walking towards me, I don't know but this guy seems like someone I shouldnt mess with. "Sorry about that, little girl." he said as he took a card that was sticking out of the wall behind me. He looked at me once again "Little girls shouldnt be in this type of places...maybe you have a death wish or something." he giggled as he walked away from me. Whats that psycho trying to prove? Is he a pedophile or something? BUMP. "Watch where you're going you little brat!" a guy ten times bigger than me, with huge monster like biceps growled in front of me as i looked up. "How's the weather up there?" I asked as I smirked. His eyebrows furrowed "DONT MESS WITH ME YOU LITTLE PUNK! LITTLE GIRLS ARENT ALOUD HERE! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!" and he lifted his right arm, high so he can punch me and probably aiming for my head to crack. "YOURE DEAD!" he shouted as his fist started lowering. As soon as his fist was 20 centimeters from my head, i held his big muscular fist and then i made the spikes that were in my boots come out and kick his neck, making his head fall as blood covered him everywhere.

"So troublesome..." I mumbled as I picked my skateboard up, and walked away from that pathetic scene, as i wiped away the blood that was on my right cheek, with my sleeve. Then a bell rang making me flinch of surprise. I hope nobody saw that. Then all the applicants attention turned to a man who had a mustache, a poker face and no mouth. Well looks like my search for interesting people here is done. Because this guy is just plain weird. "I would like to officially welcome everybody here in the Hunter Exam. Please come with me." the guy said as he started walking. "Let me take a moment to remind you all that the Hunter Exam is extremely demanding, if you're unprepared or unlucky, you may well be severely injured or even killed, if you're alright with accepting these risks then you may continue following me." Then everybody started walking behind him as he lead the way. I sighed and scratched behind my neck, such a troublesome situation. I put my skateboard on the floor and started skating slowly. But as I looked closer at his footsteps, he started picking up the pace,I looked behind me to find everyone struggling to keep up with him, which made me laugh as I also speeded up with my skateboard. "Sorry for the delay but allow me to introduce myself, I'm Sato, examiner of the first phase, I am also the examiner that will lead you to the sight of the second phase, some of you may have realized it, keeping up with me to the second phase, is in fact the first phase." he said as he quickened his pace again. I laughed again because the people's face when their exhausted is funny, serves them right, tch, just because im a girl doesn't mean I'm a weak person, people should really stop judging on what they see. "Hey little girl! GET OFF THAT SKATEBOARD!What the...how many brats are in this Exam..." a man in a suit shouted behind me, as he adjusted the suitcase he was holding onto in a more comfortable way. I looked at him plainly as the fat guy from earlier flinched as I looked at him. "Uhm you wouldn't wanna mess with her..." he said. "Why not she's just a little girl." the suit wearing guy said. "Hey old man, would you shut up before something bad happens...or are you already prepared to die right now?" I smirked at him. "HEY DONT THINK IM SCARED OF A LITTLE GIRL!" he yelled but as I glared at him, he gulped and looked away. "Wow, hey what's your name? I'm Gon." the spiky, black-haired boy said with a cheeky smile. I jumped from my skateboard and ran next to him. "I'm Rawry." I said as I ran next to him, and looked at his face for a while. "Hmm? is there something on my face?!" Gon asked as he rubbed his cheek. I shook my head no, and poked his cheek "You remind me of a cute puppy." I said out of nowhere while Gon blushed and said "Thank you! You remind me off...a pretty doll!" "Thanks." I said as I looked straight ahead. "Gon, would you stop flirting!" the old man said with a perverted smile. "Flirt? Why would I flirt?" asked Gon innocently, no really, he is an innocent boy. "Dont annoy him old man." a white-haired boy said, as he ran next to me. "Hey." I said as I looked at him, observing every part of him, but couldn't really focus because of the old man's tantrum, this guy had white hair, and green eyes, he looked...really cute, cuter than Gon. He stared at me and said "Yo, whats your name?" "Rawry." "Leorio! Come on!" a blonde guy shouted, as Gon and fat guy stopped running. I shrugged and kept running but the white-haired boy grabbed my hand, making me stay. "What are you doing? Just leave him behind." white-haired boy said coldly towards a worried Gon. "Come on, you don't know that, besides i cant just leave him! He's my friend!" Gon said as he rushed to the suit wearing man, whom I think his name is Leorio. "Your friend?" white-haired boy asked surprised by what Gon said. "Uhuh that's what I said!" and as he finished saying that, he ran over to help Leorio. So Tompa said that there was this aroma medicine somewhere, I don't know what he was on about, but eventually i got bored and threw my skateboard on the grouned as I put my left foot on it, I shook my hand off the white-haired boys grip gently, to let him know I wasnt being rude, hey what can I say, I find him interesting. "Were gonna be left behind, so if you guys aren't coming, then im heading out first, bye-bye." I said as I started skating away, but i unconsciously stopped and threw a handkerchief my brother gave me, that was in my pocket, to Leorio. They all looked at me surprised and i got pissed at that so I said "What you've never seen a handkerchief before? Tch, don't sweat too much old man, girls aren't attracted to sweaty guys..." and with that i left riding on my skateboard without looking back, but at that moment I felt a little alone but I shook of the feeling and kept going untill I felt someone ride beside me with a skateboard too, that white-haired boy. "Cool, you have a skateboard too...i guess you're that other brat the old man was talking about..." i said trying to make a conversation. He shrugged and said "It's entertaining."

Then he suddenly stopped riding, as he put his left foot on the floor. "I'm going back." and with that he turned around and went back riding his skateboard. "You can come with me if you want!" he shouted as he looked back over his shoulder at me with a smirk, then looked straight ahead again. "That...surprised me..." i sighed as i felt my cheeks blushing but i still went on my skateboard and followed him. As soon as i saw him, i saw Tompa too, he had a face with full of surprise and fear as he looked at me and white haired boy. "You seem bervous about something." white haired boy said. "Uh me no i'm not." Tompa answered rather nervously. "Yes you are, you led them into a trap." "WHAT!How can you say that?" Tompa said in defense. "A trap?" my eyebrows furrowed as i knew what was happening and i stood closer to Tompa. "Look fat man, if you even lay your filthy fat hands in Gon...you will find yourself never being able to sleep again, because of the horror i'm about to make you witness." i threatened. I don't know why but i liked Gon, not like...love but more like a little brother, he gives off a feeling of comfort a feeling i've been longing to feel for a long time now. Tompa looked at me terrified as he took a step back. "Hmm theres something you should know...those who betray others seal their own fate because eventually they will also be killed by an act of betrayal. I'm not lying if you want i can prove it to you...anytime." white haired boy said as he got closer and closer. "Like right now." he finished as Tompa turned around white haired boy with a nervous laugh, but hit the wall. "Hmm...Rawry...let's go." white haired boy said as he rode off on his skateboard with me behind him following "Dumb kid." i heard Tompa mumble. I got pissed at that, with gradually made me take knife out of my back pocket and throw it at Tompa. "WHAT THE-" Tompa shouted as the knife passed his cheek, making a cut on his left cheek. I laughed because i teased him for a bit, i didn't wanna kill him...yet. "Dumb fat man." i said as i stuck my tongue out at him, and followed a chuckling white haired boy.

Do you like it so far? :) Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 It's Just A Game

Hello are you guys enjoying this? Well i hope so :) DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter evn though i want to.

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov: 

As we were riding inside the tunnel, we saw a panicking Gon and the blonde guy? although he reminds me of a girl, laying on the ground on his stomach. Killua suddenly jumped from his skateboard and gave the blonde guy/girl a flying kick to his face. I stared at the blonde guy/girl as he stood up slowly, groaning slightly. "Kurapika!" Gon yelled as he rushed over to uhm Kurapika. "Good, your finally back to normal." Gon smiled. "But uhh-" Gon stuttered as he looked at the white haired boy.

"Theres is no healing seeding tree." he said. "Huh?" Gon and Kurapika said in unison. "The sap comes from the tree of hallucinations. It's been used by assasins for a long time. It makes it's victims re-expierience the worst events of their lives. It eventually drives them insane." white haired boy lectured. "How do you know that?" Gon asked but Kurapika interupted him by saying "So that means Tompa mustve-" "Yeah that's right he set you guys up." this time it was white haired boy's turn to interrupt. "We should go now." Gon said. "Sure okay, i think i know a way we can save your guy and catch up with the group again, in a single move. A games not a fun if you dont take some risks." white haired boy said.

"I'm glad we met up again." Gon said. "Are you gonna tell me your name now?" "Killua." Killua said. _That name, i can't help but think as if i've heard of that name before. It sounded so nostalgic..._ I looked at Gon and saw a cut on his cheek. "Gon, come here for a sec." i said gesturing him to come closer to me. He did as i told and i cupped his left cheek, while rummaging through my back pocket, eventually i found a band-aid which i always carry a pack around, and put it on his right cheek. He blushed and said "Thanks Rawry." i smiled at him "No problem." I looked at Killua who was looking at us weirdly, a slight frown was forming but he looked away too fast, for me to see. "Okay Killua, would you tell us your plan?" Gon asked. Killua took something from his pocket and showed it to us. "It's a bomb, it's small but affective." "That's a bomb?" Gona asked in complete awe as he lookd at what was in his hand. "We blow up this wall and all the disgusting sap in it."

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM!_

They actually blew up the wall, which made us jump high, as Gon and Kurapika took a hold of Leorio,while i lost balance but someone held me in their arms bridal style, and landed safely on their feet. I looked up to see who it was and saw Killua. Killua slightly smiled at me and put me on the ground, making me blush a little. "Thanks." i said nervously. "No problem." he smiled at me, copying what i said to Gon, when i put a bandage on him. "Hey old man! Enough sitting around chatting!" Killua yelled at Leorio. "Old man?! Hey what are you...and you..." Leorio said surprised whenhe saw Killua and me. "His name is Killua and she's Rawry." Gon smiled. "Ready for the next round?" Killua said as he held 3 tiny bombs between his fingers. "What was that? I heard it click." Leorio said as Killua threw the 3 bombs on the wall.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM!_

"THEYRE BOMBS!" Leorio shouted. And as the bomb blew up we jumped up high again and into the next tunnel. This time i can land safely on the floor. "What exactly is going on here?" Sato asked without a single emotion on his face. Gon laughed nervously and said "I'm sorry but we had to break through the wall." "I never said you couldnt destroy the walls, tell me how is it that you survived after wandering down the tunnel of hallucinations...im quiet impressed." Sato said. Then i saw Leorio on a tantrum with Tompa, but soon ended when Kurapika scolded him. Then everyone continued on with the phase. Killua looked at me, and gestured me to come run next to him and Gon with a smile. "Come on Rawry!" Gon shouted with a cheeky smile. I laughed and ran next to them.

"Thanks a lot Killua." Gon said. "I wasnt helping you, i told you this is just a game to me." Killua replied coldly. It sounds like he's in denial or something... "Alright were almost to the second phase now, i will pick up the pace. And with that he absolutely picked up the pace. As we were running i overheard Leorio and Kurapika's conversation. "Nope, you wanna be a doctor." Kurapika said. "You'll be an amazing doctor." I encouraged him and saw him slightly blush as i ran back next to Killua. "Hey it's the exit!" Gon said happily. "You seem happy?" Killua asked. "Yeah aren't you guys too?" Gon asked. He was like a happy puppy because his owner just came in the door or something, that was so cute so naturally for myself i nodded. "Not really it's just an exit, this test was so boring it didnt feel like a game at all." Killua said coldly again. Yup he is definitly in denial. Yeah but it means, were one step closer to becoming a hunter!" Gon said not being affected by Killua's coldness. "Why do you guys want to become a Hunter so badly?" Killua asked glancing at me and Gon. "My dad's a Hunter that's why, i heard he was one of the best Hunters in the world, you see i was raised by my Aunt, so i only know my dad by a picture i have, but that doesn't bother me! I want to become a Hunter!" Gon cheered. I smiled at his cuteness and ruffled his hair a bit "Then i'll support you on finding him Gon." i smiled. Killua took my hand off his hair as Gon blushed as he said "Thanks!" while Killua sighed heavily as he looked at me "What's your reason?" "I wanna find someone, i was supposed to kill him, but i realized...it's time to stop killing, and live a freaking normal life, so i just decided to look for the guy i was supposed to kill, seeming as if my family wants him dead so bad, so i found him intresting." i said at Killua. Killua looked at me a little surprised but smiled as HE ruffled my hair. "Then i'll support you." he said as i blushed, but looked down so he wont see. "Thanks." i mumbled.

* * *

Please Review and Favorite oh and Follow :)


	3. Chapter 3 A New Feeling

**YAY UPDATE! Although I wish had more reviews :( DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hunter X Hunter even though I want to.**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

"This is the Swindler Swamp, we've got to make it through there in order to reach the second phase." Sato said, when we were all outside.

I sighed as I crouched down and observed the Swindler Swamp and thought _'Another boring test..._' I wish they'd put tests that are more...tough, I went in this exam to have fun too, you know, I feel like I'm wasting my time on this. My thoughts suddenly got interrupted by a warm hand on my shoulder, I followed to whom's the owner of the arm and saw _Kurapika_. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded and smiled at him "I'm fine, just a little hungry..." I said standing up as I held my stomach. Kurapika blushed and took something from his brown _'man bag'_. And he took out a yummy looking rice ball that was wrapped up with foil. "Y-you can have it." he blushed as he looked away, while stretching his arm out to me. My face lit up and I took the rice ball from him, taking a small bite, which brought relief and delight in my stomach "Thank you so much!" I cheered as I hugged him tightly, but someone pushed us apart from each other making Kurapika fall, while me on the other hand was pushed gently. I looked at who pushed us and saw that it was _Killua_, with a pissed look. "Were in an exam, it's no time for flirting." and with that he walked away.

_What's wrong with him? I didn't think he'd take this exam so seriously, I thought this was just a game for him...you confusing boy._

I turned around to see Leorio grinning and a troubled looking

Kurapika "What?" I asked taking another bite of this delicious rice ball. "Nothing...you little loving girl." Leorio grinned again as he ruffled my hair. I glared at him and said "Dont touch my hair old man!" and he quickly took his hand off of my head and put it in his pocket. "Sorry." he mumbled. I kinda felt guilty for that so i offered him my rice ball. "Do you want some?" I asked. He smiled and said "Nahh...youre actually a good girl...huh?".

Then I felt this warm feeling in my heart, a feeling my dad used to give me, before he became a non stop murderer. I hate him now. I hate him, I hate everyone that kills in my family...sometimes...I even hate myself.

"The creatures here rae unique, crafty and voracious, they will deceive you in order to become their next meal." Sato continued.

*-Killua's Pov: 

I'm acting so weird right now, this strange feeling in my stomach that swirling round and round, reminding me of butterflies...and what's even weirder is when I look at Rawry's face. She was...uhmm this is weird but she's really beautiful, with long blue eyelashes, and those crystal clear blue eyes, with her long wavy black hair...she was wearing a blue jacket that was zipped up, but not fully, with a white t-shirt inside of its and black shorts, with black combat boots. And I feel something else, but it was different, I get this feeling when I see a guy touching her...it makes me a little pissed, I don't understand it...it's bothering me too much.

"He's lying don't listen to him!" a man said coming from around a corner looking all beaten up, holding a bag with his right hand, and inside the bag was a decapitated head. "He's not an examiner, he's an imposter, the real examiner was me!" he complained which made me pissed. So I was looking for something entertaining. I looked around for a bit, ignoring everyone that's being intense with this whole 'who's the real examiner?' thing and saw Rawry sitting on the ground playing with a few cards. So I walked up to her then crouched in front of her "What are you doing?" I asked. "What the hell does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to make my card castle but this thing wont stand up." she said obviously annoyed. I thought it was quiet funny so I said "You know how strong the wind is right? It can easily destroy that castle of yours." she looked up at me and frowned "I forgot...im so bored that this is what it does to me..."

That's it I couldn't hold it anymore, I began laughing and she looked at me with eyes wide "Youre such an idiot!" I said. She glared at me, as she cleaned up her messy cards. "Says the one that's laughing like a maniac." and I immediately stopped and looked at her smirking. "Tsk...hey who gave you those cards anyway?" i asked.

"I see...i see..." someone said.

Me and Rawry turned to a man with Spiky turquoise hair who was holding a deck of cards. Wait...don't tell me...

"Oh yeah, he's the one that gave me the cards." Rawry answered as if on cue. "Are you kidding me...a dangerous looking guy like him?!" I scolded her quietly not letting anyone hear us. "But he said that I looked bored so I should play with these cards instead." Rawry pouted which was incredibly cute. Then suddenly a bunch of birds started coming at the guy that was dead, because of the turquoise haired guy. They started eating him. Yuck. Then we started the next test, we started running on the muddy floor, damn it's hard to run here, and the first thing on my mind was 'If Rawry was alright.' so I looked behind me to find Rawry following not really struggling. "What?" she asked. "Nothing." I said as I slowed down a bit to run next her. You know...i shouldnt be so worried over a girl i just met...but...i am worried so now I'm stuck with Rawry...although i dont really mind standing beside her...or in this case, running beside her.

* * *

Please Review, Favorite and Follow :D


	4. Chapter 4 Gourmet Hunters

**YAY UPDATE! I NEED MORE FAVORITES AND REVIEWS :( So i'd know if i'm doing a good job or not.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNTER X HUNTER!**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

Oh god, we got separated from Gon, Kurapika and Leorio. It was only me and Killua who got out of the fog. I'm so worried! What if Gon was hurt! Little cute puppies cannot be hurt! Dammit...I hope you're alright.

"Are you that worried for Gon?" Killua asked me as if he was reading my mind. "Yeah a little..." I admitted, because I didn't want him getting hurt. "Why are you so worried? Do you like him?" Killua asked as his face got closer to mine making me blush. "W-what if i do?" i said and Killua looked at me wide-eyed. "You...like him?" he said softly almost making it a whisper. "I-" i said but was cut off by someone behind me saying "Hey there little girl." I turned around and saw that guy that let me borrow his cards earlier. "Uhh hi." i stuttered being scared of his dark presence, like he's ready to attack and kill someone right here, right now. He put his index under my chin making me flinch in surprise but Killua grabbed me by the waist, pulling me closer to him. "What do you want with her?" he asked glaring at the tall guy. The guy giggled and said "Awww, isn't this too cute, i just wanted to get my deck of cards again."

"Oh, right sorry i mustve forgot to give it to you..." i said as i took the cards from my pocket, and gave it to him. "Thank you for lending me them uhm..." i trailed off. "Hisoka." he smiled a rather comforting smile, than his usual creepy one, and took the deck from my hand as he walked away.

"Uhh...Killua." i said as i blushed knowing he's still holding me around my waist. He looked at his arm and let go quickly while he blushed, but sadly he looked away, and covered his face with his arm. "Rawry!" Gon yelled happily, as he ran my way. "I made it!" I smiled and patted his hair "Yeah you did." i saw Killua from the corners off my eyes, so i turned my way to his direction to see him staring at us, but he just gave me a half, crooked smile.

Ow, for some reason seeing him smile like that, makes my heart-throb. "Hey, Rawry how old are you?" Gon asked me as he tugged at the end if my jacket. "I'm twelve, gonna be 13 on may 1." i answered but Gon's eyes widened along with his smile. "NO WAY! My birthday is on May 5!" he said happily. "Ne, Killua when is your birthday?" Gon asked Killua. "June 15." Killua answered uninterested. "Now way, i'm older then you but you're still taller than me thats so unfair." Gon pouted, making my face lit up, because of my liking towards cute things. "Dont worry Gon, you're cute so that doesnt matter." i said making him feel better. "Yeah youre right! ...am i really cute?" he asked blushing. "Yeah." i confirmed with a smile. "Ne, Rawry right? I forgot to give you something, juice since you maybe tired." Tompa said from behind me. "All right! Thanks Tompa!" i cheered as i drank the juice he gave me. "No Rawry wait!" Killua said worried and slapped the juice from my hand. "What's wrong? I already drank it." i said confused. "You already drank it, but there was poison in that juice..." Killua trailed off. "Oh right, sorry...ive been trained by my family to not be affected by poison so, sucks for Tompa...but damn i'm really thirsty! Yo, Tompa gimme some more of that juice." i shouted but Tompa gave me 3 more juices with shivering hands. "All the rookies this year are _insane_." Tompa mumbled as he walked away.

"All of you that stand before me, i'd like to congratulate you for passing the first phase...now, it's on to the second phase." Sato said as he walked away, vanishing into the forest.

Then we heard the huge cement door opening slowly, everyone attention turned towards the two people who were there. A girl with pink hair who was sitting on a couch, and a big...BIGGGG guy standing behind her.

"Thanks, for waiting, Buhara how are you feeling now? Hungry?" the girl asked the big guy. I heard his stomach grumbling making me want to laugh, but i can't, so i stood there shaking from holding my laugh in.

"Yeah, Menchi anyone who has ears can hear my stomach growling." Buhara answered. "As you can see, us 2 Gourmet Hunters, are in charge of judging the second phase." Menchi said. "So the subject for this phase is...cooking!" Menchi cheered. Everybody complained and whined "COOKING!" as well as me, i overdramaticaly dropped on the floor on my knees... "Hey what's wrong Rawry?" Kurapika asked me holding my shoulder. "_Gourmet Hunters huh? Well sucks for me...i can't cook..."_ i admitted. "Well that can't be true." Killua said. "I CANT EVEN MAKE FRENCH TOAST!" i snapped. "Isnt a woman supposed to know how to cook?" Leorio said making me feel worst and tears started to well up in my eyes "IM SORRY IF I CANT COOK OKAY!" i choked out and Leorio immediately felt guilt and said "I'm sorry! Dont cry!" which made me feel worst. I stood up and walked away feeling awful. "Rawry!" Gon shouted. "Just...leave me alone...will ya?" i said.

"First of all, you guys have to cook whatever dish i wish to order." Buhara said and Menchi continued "Only those of you who managed to fulfill his order, will be asked to prepare a dish of my choice after that, if we think the food you make is delicious, then you pass." Then everybody started complaining again. "Alright, i already said this before, if you don't want to participate in this test than you are more welcome to go home." Menchi sassed. _NO NO NO NO NO! That is so not an option for me, my determination of finding Gin Freaks is too powerful!_ "Okay, my order is...a whole roasted pig!" Buhara said as his drool dripped down his mouth. "It's my absolute favorite." Then the ground began shaking, and earthquake? What the, i looked at the direction the vibrations wer coming from and saw big boars or pigs or whatever they were running, but someone pulled me by my hand and hug me around the waist. I saw that it was Killua.

He stared at me then blushed as he pulled the bottom of his shirt to dry my eyes "Dont cry, not every woman has to cook you know,_ i like girls better that have flaws rather than being perfect_." Killua said as he blushed more. Then he let go quickly when he found out he was still holding me and said "Well uh let's uhm catch some pigs..." i smiled and hugged him "Thanks Killua." "You dirty little player." Leorio grinned like a perv behind us. And Killua shot him a glare making him hide like a puppy. Okay now i have more confidence! Thank you Killua! Me and Killua looked at each other before we headed toward separate ways. And with smile on our faces we said

_"Ganbatte!"_

* * *

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite!**


	5. Chapter 5 Long Time No See

**Yay i got a review and a favorite :) Yep, i read it over again, and thought the pace changed. So i'm gonna go slower when i write the story so it will sound better xD**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

Okay, no problemo...catching this pig will be easy! Well i can't say that in the situation i'm in right now though, for a pig it can run hella fast! Damn it's catching up to me! I ran faster and faster untill i see a good chance to jump on a branch of a tree, when i saw a good chance to jump, i took the chance and landed safely on a branch.

"Hey Rawry! Leorio! Hit him on his head! That's his most vulnerable weak spot!" Gon shouted. I looked over to him and saw that he already got a pig. I looked down to see the pig that was running after me, sniffing for my scent, he stopped for a moment then looked up at me. I flinched as it started pouncing on the tree. Damn, so troublesome... I got out of the tree just in time, before it broke, and landed on him, he started going on a tantrum, doing anything possible for me to fall down, but i took my skateboard and hit his head with it.

I jumped from the pig to the ground, and watched as it fell, as i cleaned the sweat on my forehead with my sleeve. I gave myself a thumbs up. "Yosh!" After i was done with my little celebration i grabbed the tail of the pig and dragged him all the way to Buhara, seeing almost all of the applicants there already with their pigs. "Hey Rawry, i made it!" Gon said happily to me as i arrived. I smiled at his cuteness"Yep you did, with that fishing rod of yours.". "Hey you used that skateboard of yours too!" Gon said defending his fishing rod.

I looked over to Buhara who was already eating the roasted boars, making the applicants watch in disgust as he ate nonstop.

. . .CHOMP.

And in a blink of an eye, he was done eating all the pigs, he licked his lips and touched his stomach. "Wow i sure at e a lot, i am totally stuffed!" he said as he burped. It made me cringed in disgust. Menchi was standing next to a gold bell, with a stick in her hand, she waited untill Buhara threw the last pig in the other pile of pig bones untill she hit the bell.

"Alright! That's it! 70 whole roasted will pigs have been consumed!" Menchi said. Then i looked around at everybody, mumbling about he eats, or how he can eat so much more than his own body weight. Then i looked over to Buhara and Menchi who were also arguing. I sighed heavily as i wanted this to end already.

Menchi rang the bell again and shouted "Alright the whole roasted pig test is done! All 70 submissions have all passed!" Everybody started cheering "Alright we passed!" Leorio cheered. "This is just the first test, it doesn't mean we already passed the second phase." Kurapika said as a matter of fact. Leorio gave Kurapika his angry look and shouted "YOU STOP BEING SO NEGATIVE!" "I'm not being negative, i'm being a realist." Kurapika said.

"Beware, i'm not gonna be as easy to please as Buhara, i'm a harsh critic. For the next part of my phase, you will be fulfilling my order, which is sushi." Menchi said cleverly. My face lit up, as i know what that was, that dish was my brother's favorite dish. "Hey do you know what sushi is?" Killua asked me. "Yep!" i smiled. He blushed and looked away. "So uhm...you know how to make it?" "Oh yeah...i didn't think about that...although i know how it tastes...and how it looks...i don't know how to make it." i said with my index finger and thumb under my chin. Killua blinked two times as he looked at me wide-eyed. "What?" i asked him. And out of nowhere he started laughing. "You, you are really an idiot!" he laughed and i squinted my eyes at him "What do you mean?". He looked at me and started laughing again.

When he started calming down he looked at me and said "It just mean what it means." with a wink. I blushed and hid my face with my arm. What the hell...that jerk, is he just teasing me again... "But still...i've never heard of sushi before."Killua said.

Menchi giggled and said "You guys look pretty stressed out, well except for that girl over there." She pointed at me and asked "Do you know what sushi is?" Damn is this woman trying to get me killed? "No." i said as straight forwarded as i could. She smirked and said "Youre lying huh? You know what sushi is." Everybody started paying there attention towards me, smirking as they got closer to me. "Come one little girl, tell us...we wont hurt you." they said. I wasnt scared of them, but i didnt wanna kill them either, i wanted to change and not kill anyone, but these people are making it hard for me and for themselves. "Well little girl?" a guy with a stupid hat on said as he put a hand on my shoulder, but before i could hit him Killua grabbed his hand and pressed it. "Her name isnt little girl." he said with a glare as the guy flinched and pulled his hand away from my shoulder. "Yeah, dont act so desperate." Leorio said as he stood infront of me along with Kurapika and Gon. "Tch, damn." they murmured as they got away from me. "Are you alright?" Gon asked me with a worried expression. "Uhm yeah...i could have taken care of myself...but...thank you so much you guys." i said with a smile. They all blushed and Leorio ruffled my hair "Dont worry, were your own personally bodyguards for now." "Personal bodygaurd...but you can barely take care of yourself, old man." i laughed. "HEY THATS THE THANKS I GET FOR BEING NICE TO YOU!" He shouted.

"Although it's a mystery to how number 156 knew, I dont blame you people though for not knowing, so i'll give you a hint, your work stations are in this building." Menchi said pointing inside the building. We walked in the building to see hundreds of sinks and materials for what you need to make sushi.

"Here is where you'll prepare your dish, each station has all the essential tools and ingredients,i'd even prepared the rice for you which is necessary to make sushi, and now for one final hint...i'm practicularly fond of hand molded nigiri sushi, alright you guys can get started." Menchi said.

I smiled happily as that is what my brother's favorite is and started walking happily outside. "RAW FISH!" Leorio shouted all of the sudden. NO...no no no...THIS OLD MAN! I started running once i knew that all the other applicants started running too, and stopped infront of a river, i took my boots off, and a knife from the inside of my boots. I walked in the river and started lookinig for some fish, thats when i heard the others come running in the river as well, which made me sigh. I felt something wriggle next to my feet, so i payed my attention towards it and found out it was a fish, i quickly stabbed it with my knife, and found the fish that was perfect for sushi, i smiled when i killed it and went walking back to the building after putting my boots back on.

I saw Menchi looking at me"Hmmm have i seen you before?" she asked suspiciously. I raised my eyebrow at her and said "Nope, i never met any old hags before so i guess not." with a smirk. Her eyes started twitching of anger and said "Look here, im only 21 for your information and-" "And look here, if i fail this exam because of your babbling, i will make sure i get my revenge on you." i said seriously. She glared at me, then walked away to Buhara. I sighed and walked back to my working station, i took a knife and started cutting my fish, then i started squeezing and the rice but not too tight or too loose since Nigiri means, squeeze or grasp, your hand should always remain cold and wet or the sushi will fall apart when you pick it up with your chopstick. I made a riceball with my right hand, while the other hand was holding the small fish i finished cutting, i placed the fish onto the rice, and pushed them gently together.

I made 3 more of this and put it on a plat, with soy sauce on the side, and a simple decoration of wasabi and some left over fish i had cut. I saw Leorio fail, Gon Fail, and other applicants fail...ohmygod Killua and Kurapika failed, damn this old hag is too cruel. "You there number 156! Are you ready to impress me?" Menchi shouted at me with a smirk. Everybody payed attention towards me which made me sigh as i walked over to her table, as i put my plate infront of her. I smirked when i saw her eyes widened. "By the looks of it, you got the image right, but lets see if the taste is as better than it looks." She took one of the sushi and put soy sauce on it, she ate it in one whole bite while her eyes showed surprise. "This tastes good..." I guess my brother teaching me to make sushi for him payed off...

"HEY YOU! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU COULDNT COOK!" Leorio said as he grabbed my head. "I couldnt, but you didnt have to cook this you know, it's just raw fish covered in rice." i said to him. He began scratching his head out of irritation which made me laugh. "Now i'm sure ive met you before..." Menchi said. "Well anyway you pass." I cheered "Yes!" and i suddenly felt people glaring at me as well as Killua. "Sooo...what the secret." Killua whispered in my ear. I quickly moved away while blushing. "Nigiri sushi is nothing but a small hand of rice, folded into rectangular bite size shapes with raw fish on top with wasabi in between, its not rocket science!" a bald guy shouted, obviously irritated. "HOW IS IT ANY DIFFERENT FROM HER!" he finished as he pointed at me. Everybody started murmuring saying "Thats how you make it." "YOU WERE SAYING ITS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE!" Menchi shouted angrily as she held the collar of the bald guys...costume...ninja thing. Everybody started making it, and as they were done they ran to Menchi, but failed. "Sorry but im completely stuffed." Menchi smiled.

"So what now?" the bald guy asked. "I'm sorry but as i said, when im completely full, the test is over, so number 156 is the only one that passed...thank you come again!" she smiled. Everybody started giving her deathglares, making an aura of wanting to kill her. "Damn it, stop it already!" i shouted. I turned to look at Menchi and said "Look...i know youre a picky eater, but this wasnt fair, i started making sushi like 8 years ago, but they never even heard of it before..." i said trying to reason with her. "Its not my fault." Menchi said. "It is your fault, how can you be a Gourmet Hunter when you dont even give other people the chance to appreciate and have fun while making it...if youre only pressuring them into making it perfect, if they do something wrong, correct them nicely and they'll try there best next time." i said seriously to her. She looked at me amazed then sighed "Fine...i'll just..give you guys another easier test then." Everybody cheered and started thanking me and hugging me. "THANK YOU SO MUCH!" the bald guy said lifting me up in the air. Killua glared at the people coming close to me and they quickly walked away from me after they said 'Thank you.' "No, the one you should thank is her...Ne?...Sensei." i said as i smirked. She looked at me shocked and smiled "It's been a long time, ne Rawry Miyuki?" I nodded at her "Yep, sensei is the same as ever, you really shouldnt be picky." "You havent changed either youre still a brat." she smiled at me. "You know eachother?" Kurapika asked. "Yeah, how can i forget my favorite student." Menchi said. "Student?You were her student?" Gon asked me. "Yeah, my brother wanted me to make him sushi all the time,so he sended me to Menchi to teach me how to cook." i said. "Wow thats great!" Gon said. "GON COME HERE!" Kurapika and Leorio shouted to Go, and he tan over to them leaving me and Sensei alone. "But eventually they threatened me not to come to your house anymore, because we were being to close." Menchi said. "Yeah, i am sorry for that, but i still think it's better if we dont get close, they'll hurt you if you do." i said. "You are stupid you know, i wont care if they hurt me...youre my friend." Menchi smiled at me. I looked at Leorio and Kurapika arguing, while Gon and Killua were looking at me smiling. "COME HERE RAWRY!" Gon waved at me. I smiled and whispered

_"Yeah...friends."_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE and FOLLOW!**


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Get Me Involved, Old Hag

**Oh yeah...i love Ryoma Echizen too xD Oh dear lord xD I was so content when i saw the new reviews :') Dont know why but it just really made me happy. I'll try writing more ehhhh professionally? well at least i'll try i'm not really experienced so i'll try my best for those readers who like my story (^-^)V**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov: "That's right Menchi, you must not pressure the applicants but encourage them to do their best." Sato said coming from around the corner of the entrance. "Will you shut up, this is my test, so you have no say in this." Menchi said stubbornly as she crossed her arms. Sato sweatdropped "So...apllicant number 156 can get a say but i cant...how rare..." Menchi blushed and looked away closing her eyes, with her arms still crossed "I said shut up, Sato!" While they were arguing, i heard some engine running...something was making a noise that sounded like a car engine but it differs slightly, everybodies gaze turned to the small rectangular buildings and everyone stared in awe as they saw a blimp...a huge blimp that was heading in our direction. immediately, everyone of the applicants went running outside leaving me behind with a bored look on my face. I sighed as i walked outside and looked above at the blimp. "It's the Hunter's Association Logo." Kurapika said looking at the blimp. "It must be the judging commission!" some guy shouted behind me. Then the blimp stopped right above us as we kept our gaze fixed on the blimp, while suddenly something else caught our stare as an old man came jumping down from the blimp, with old traditional looking clothes.

He landed safely on the ground thinking nothing of jumping from 1000 feet from the ground. "Chairman...what a surprise..." Menchi said as she stared surprised at the old man. I took a glance at Leorio and back the guy who jumped from the blimp and thought 'As if one old man isn't enough.' "It nice to see you, Chairman Netero." Menchi said as she bowed her head in front of his presence, while Buhara did the same.

_This old man was the Chairman? I'm surprised that i'm not too surprised by this._

"Wow, he must have a lot of power." Gon said excited next to me. "Yeah your right...a lot." Killua said also amazed.

_Whattt...how can you be so amazed by this guy, just because he runs the Hunter Exam doesn't mean...he's so special._

"Hmm i consider myself a person who works behind the scenes and tend to fix problems when needed to be fixed, and speaking of which..." Netero said looking at Menchi. "Uhh uh yes?" Menchi stuttered. "He-hey, check it out, this guy makes her all nervous." Leorio teased. "Yeah and that proves how important he must be."Kurapika said also amazed.

_Okay, i'm done with this, if Kurapika thinks he's amazing then i will too, can't blame me though, Kurapika is like a guy that knows the important things of a situation._

"So you wanted to test the applicants instincts as to face the unknown, so you chose a cooking challenge." Netero asked. "Y-yes the whole point of the test was to discover that very thing, that's why i decided such a difficult test." Menchi defended.

"Perhaps too difficult, Hmm?" Netero said as Menchi tensed. Hmm, this might sound strange but...i'm actually enjoying this. "But you ran into some problems, and nobody couldve achieved your wishes,so as a result you decided to fail everyone." Netero said. "W-well that's not completely true..."Menchi trailed off as she glanced at me. I mentally facepalmed myself, as i didnt want to get involved in this because i was just enjoying their argument. "Hmmm?" Netero said as he raised his left eyebrow, while taking a glance at me. I stiffened. "Her?" Netero asked pointing at me while Menchi nodded. "How interesting..."he trailed off as he walked closer to me. "So, number 156 surprisingly passed Menchi's test..." he said as he observed me.

"Not only that,but she also persuaded Menchi into doing another test!" Buhara said.

_Damn, that doesnt help, that will just get me even more involved, gahhh such a hassle._

"Tell me...what's your name?" he asked me. "Rawry." i said wanting this to end. "Rawry? surname?" he asked getting curious. I stepped back "Well, it's better if you not know." i said not wanting ANYONE to know. "Hmmm tell me or i'll fail you." He threatened with a smile. I got creeped out as the applicants murmured. "Come on tell me." he asked seriously this time.

_Hmm i needed to find Gin, it's my top priority right now, and i'm determined so...the choice is obvious then...__i needed a Hunter License__._

"_Rawry_ _Miyuki_, my name is _Rawry Miyuki_." i whispered to him, so he was the only one who heard. He's eyes widened as he took a step back smiling "I never thought someone like you would come here, i thought you would've thought that this would be a waste of time, im guessing you need this for something." he asked gently as i nodded as a response. "Hmm, intresting young girl, im sure you'll do a great job, actually im sure all of you will." he said to everyone. I sighed as i knew he wouldn't tell anyone.

"Okay since were gonna do another test, i expect for you to demonstrate before the applicant do it, alright Menchi?" Netero asked. "Yes sir." Menchi nodded. "So whats the test?" Netero asked and Menchi thought for a while then nodded as she shouted "The test will be...A Bioled Egg!" "A boiled egg!" Gon cheered. "That should be easy." Killua said cockily, i guess i shouldnt have to do this since i already passed so it's all good. "Hey Chairman, can you give us a ride to that mountain over there?" Menchi asked as she pointed at a mountain far from where we were.

"So this is the spot." Menchi said with hands on her hips, as we walked out of the blimp, and now on top of the mountain. I walked to the edge, and stood by it as i looked down while the other applicants stared in awe and fear. It was like a never ending darkness down there. Suddenly a hand grabbed my arm pulling me from the edge. "Be careful, you could slip and fall." Killua said with concern in his voice as he let my arm go, and put his in his pocket. "Dont worry i'm not such a Klutz." i smiled and he nodded back smiling. "No worries, at the bottom is a deep river." Menchi said as she took her boots off "Now watch and learn." and with that she jumped up as i yawned unconsciously. "You really have no worries nor excitement in this exam do you?" Gon asked as he sweatdropped. I shrugged and said "Ive just been through...worst."

"This is the nest of the Spider Eagles, and she jumped down to achieve one of their eggs." Netero explained but i didnt really pay attention, as i looked at Menchi jumping back up here. Then she finally climbed back up and held her egg up high and said "This is the kind of egg you guys are gonna boil! You guys should be careful, the river at the bottom runs very fast, so if you fall you'd be gone to the sea before you know what hits ya, but if you are afraid of this, then consider yourself pathetic if simple 12 year old could do it then you can too." and she pointed at me, Gon and Killua. Although they weren't paying attention "This will be a piece of cake." Killua said. "Yeah ive been waiting for something exciting to do!" Gon said optimistically. "Dont compare us to 12 year olds!" a skinny guy said. "Humph, if you dont believe me then watch!" Menchi said as she walked closer to me as i glared at her "What do you want old hag?"

Her left eye twitched out of anger and she completely pushed me into the darkness since i was standing at the edge of the cliff. Everybody started to react and run to the edge of the cliff. "HEY YOU HOW COULD YOU JUST-" Leorio shouted. "Damn just look!" Menchi said. I was falling head first and i sighed. I really thought i wasnt gonna do this since i already passed but i guess-

_WOOSH_

I saw Killua in the corner of my eyes, and he was falling feet first smirking at me. "Come on, the last one to get to the top is a rotten egg!" Gon said from the other side of me trying to control his body while falling. I laughed and grabbed a spider web, while Gon and Killua did the same laughing along with me.

_They are really something else..._

Then all the other applicants started jumping in to braking the mood i was in, so i pulled myself up now standing on a web and ran to an egg. I grabbed it and saw a fat guy somehow reminding me of Tompa, kicked Gon a took his egg. It enraged me so i wanted to hurt me, but out of nowhere spider eagles started flying in on us and eventually made the fat guy fall, and i looked wide eyed at Gon trying to save the fat guy. "GON ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" i asked.

"Yeah! Dont worry!" Gon shouted back as he carefully climbed up. I sighed in relief and also climbed back up. "The gathering course of the test is over,Those of you who managed to retrieve an egg come forward!" Menchi ordered. Then that fat guy walked to Menchi saying "No hard feelings!" and he rummaged through his pockets looking for the egg but Gon pulled out the egg and gave it to Menchi happily."Im curious why did you decide to help him?" Menchi asked. "Uhh well because he needed help!" Gon smiled and i looked at him dumbfounded. "Pretty lame answer, are you just naive or there's something more to you?" Menchi said. "Anyway, its not time to celebrate, we still have to boil the eggs, youve cllected, boiling an is the hardest part of the test, dont assume that a spider eagles egg is the same as an ordianry egg." Menchi lectured. "Think we should get the eggs now?" Leorio asked as his grip tightened on the tiny net. "No not yet." Kurapika said. "I dont even know how long you should boil a regular egg." Killua said. "Wait but when Menchi pushed you earlier without hesitation then...shouldnt it mean that she trust you completely!"Gon asked. "Wait no , i dont think thats it..." Kurapika and Leorio said sweatdropping. "No it must mean, that Menchi already knows that youre experienced in doing this...meaning you know how long youre supposed to boil this egg!" Killua smirked. I shook my head and said "Nope, she was just really annoyed by me so she did it on purpose not caring if i died or survived, heh, you get anger issues when you become an old hag..." i shrugged. "HEY I PUSHED YOU BECAUSE I WAS ANNOYED YEAH BUT I ALSO KNEW YOU WERE GONNA SURVIVE SO QUIT YAPPING!" Menchi shouted. "See this is what happens when you become an old hag." i said pointing casually at Menchi as she went on a tantrum. And the applicants started laughing. "Hey, why are you so nervous?" Gon asked Buhara who was nervously fidgeting with his hands. "YOU KNOW SOMETHING!" Leorio shouted and he took his egg out while all the others, and also me took the egg out too. Menchi sighed and said "You couldnt be more obvious Buhara...anyway, get an ordinary chicken egg and compare them with the spider eagle egg." And everyone took a bite, mesmerized by the taste, complimenting every now and then. I also took a bite..well i ate it all in one bite and smiled. "THIS TASTE SO DELICIOUS!" and everybody turned to look at me. And i stopped and looked at every one of them too. They laughed and continued eating.

_What the..._

"Hey, there you can have half of my egg." Gon said as he gave it to the fat guy. He happily too it from him and ate it, delighted by the taste he walked away saying "Next year, i'll definitely come back." I sighed and said "Gon you can have mine.". His face lit up and he said "Are you sure?!". "Yeah." i smiled and gave it to him, as i watched him eating it happily. Anything to see something as cute as that. "Why'd you give it to him?" Killua asked and his face was close to mine so i blushed. "Uhm ermm, because i find his expression cute when he eats it?" i said nervously. He frowned and said "Yeah that's right...you like him, huh?" and with that he stood up and left.

_No...i dont like Gon... I dont... I love him as a brother... My heart was throbbing when i saw Killua's face, i dont know why but it pained me in such a way i could not understand. Why am i feeling this way just because he misunderstood? _

_Why?_

* * *

**Please Follow, Favorite and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7 Understanding

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS YET AGAIN xD And for the follow :) It means a lot! Sorry for my typo's though i can't help it. So i will update everyday because i love writing that much even though i'm not good at it. And also to the people saying 'Ohgod, the old version of Hunter X Hunter sucks dick, i prefer the new one!' EF YOU! YOU DONT KNOW NOTHING! The original is always the best. Any who enough of my rant. ENJOY!**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

As soon as every applicant were on board on the blimp, the examiners led us to a fairly big room, but as everybody went in it, the feeling of big went away fast and i felt the room getting smaller, while the big tall guys blocked some of the lights making it somewhat, slightly darker in the room. "I'd like you guys to know, that you worked very hard, all 42 of you have passed the second phase of this exam, for your information we are scheduled to arrive at our destination at 8 o clock in the morning, tomorrow, okay? So untill then you guys have some free time, DISMISSED!" Menchi said and went out together with Netero and a...pink, round-headed, small dude. Everyone scattered in the room sighing of relief, obviously happy that they have relaxing time. "Hey wanna do something?" Gon asked optimistically. "Yeah sure, let's explore the airship!" Killua said as he finished stretching his arms. "Hey, Rawry you should come!" Gon smiled at me as he asked. I looked at Killua who seemed to avoid looking at me in the eye, which made my heart-throb so i just said "No." as coldly as possible and went out of this room first.

_I can't take this tension. It makes me feel uncomfortable. I hate it._

As soon as i left the room, i started walking around and i let out a sigh of exhaustion. I saw a window, and a long chair next to it, with plants on the end of the chairs for decoration.

_What a cheap choice._

But i still sat down next to the window and looked out, and watched as the starry sky, with a full moon, but was covered by the clouds moved slowly making me think as if they were trying to catch up with the blimp. I smiled at the thought...

Suddenly i felt the space next to me sink, which made me look at the person next to me, immediately. And i saw that guy with the cards again, ermm Hisoka. "Oh, it's you." i sighed thinking it was someone else.

_Someone...else...__**Killua**__... What the... Why the hell did i think of __**Killua**__?_

Hisoka giggled and played with his cards. "You thought about _number 99_, did you?" he said obviously trying to tease me. "Hey, i did not, okay." i defended. "Hmmm, do you perhaps have a little crush on him?" he teased again. I blushed and hid my face from him, with my arms. He then chose a card from his deck and showed me a joker. "Being the joker now are we, the oh so famous Rawry? Tell me, do you like him or not?" He teased again. "I DONT!I...i dont know...why are you so curious!" i asked getting irritated. He giggled again making me more annoyed. "Well, to put it simply, i find you interesting." "Interesting? put it specifically." i ordered. "Hmm, you dont seem to be afraid of me." Hisoka said seriously this time. "Well to be honest at first i _was scared_ of you, but as time passed i got over it and gradually accepted you." i said honestly. Then suddenly he put a card next to my neck with a smirk "At first you were afraid? but as time passed you gradually accepted me? So if i kill you right now...how would you feel?". "You don't have the guts to do that." i laughed and he surprisingly laughed too. "Yeah i dont, youre too important to your brother." he said. "My brother? How do you know-" i said but was cut off by him standing up and walking away. "Oops i might have accidentally spilled something important out." he laughed then disappeared as he turned to a corner.

_He knows my brother? But if he knows then that would be troublesome if he told someone...but then again he doesnt seem like that kind of person to tattle so...just relax Rawry..._

"HEY RAWRY!" Gon said happily as he ran up to me, while also taking a seat. I looked at Killua as he just sat next to Gon. "Hmm? Why do you have a cut on your neck?" Gon asked as he focused on my neck. "Oh probably from when that old hag, Menchi, pushed me." i said not wanting them to know i talked to Hisoka. Gon gave me an unsatisfied look and suddenly smelled my neck. "What are you doing, Gon?" i asked uncomfortable with this, but Killua grabbed the collar of his neck, and pulled him back to his seat. "Dont just sniff people Gon, it's weird." "Sorry but i had a feeling she was lying about it." Gon apologized and looked at me. "And you did lie, the blood is fresh and it smelled like it was cut from something sharp, like a...card? It smelled like one though, but i'm not to sure..." Gon said unsure of what made the cut.

Killua walked to me as he crouched in front of me, resting his elbows on my knee. "Did that guy Hisoka hurt you?" he asked and i looked at him surprised. His eyes had a tint of worry in them and concern making me blush. "No, dont worry it was just an accident, we were just talking." i smiled and feeling content because he was worried. "What were you guys talking about?" Killua asked getting suspicious.

_'You thought about number 99, did you?'_

_'Hmmm, do you perhaps have a little crush on him?'_

I blushed as i thought about our recent conversation and said "Uhm, it's better off unknown." "Ahh, it's okay as long as we know he didnt hurt you!" Gon smiled but Killua looked unsatisfied and sat next to me this time. "Hey guys look!" Gon said excited as he pointed at the lights from the city. "Wow, it's amazing!" "You never seen this before?" Killua asked. "i kinda did one time, but it didnt have this many lights then, how about you two?" Gon asked us as he stared in awe out the window. "My family owns a private jet, so ive seen this a million times." Killua said like it was nothing. "How about you, Rawry?" Killua asked whilst looking at me waiting for an answer."Oh uhm, not really, whenever i'm on a plane i get sleepy, so i always miss the chance to see this kind of stuff." i sighed really regretting sleeping on the planes i rode in. "Wow, then were the same!" Gon said happily. "But Killua that must be amazing." "Well, we actually need them, my family owns a house thats way on top of a mountain,we also have 200 servants." Killua said getting cocky. "Wow, your family must be rich, do you know what kind of work your parents do?" Gon asked getting interested."Theyre assassins." Killua said and i stiffened. "You mean both of them?" Gon asked while Killua laughed. "Wow, youre funny you know, ive told a lot of people that and youre the only one that's ever taken me seriously." Killua laughed again. "But...you werent lying." i said knowing that someone wont just joke around with something important like that. "What makes you say that?" Killua asked seriously.

"Dont know...had a feeling?" i said. "Interesting...every part of my family is a professional assassin, pay them enough and they'll kill anyone for you, they all look at me as if i'm an exceptional prospect, my whole life up to this point has been about the family business, and when i told them i was gonna decide my own future, my whole family flipped out on me, so eventually we got into a big fight i slashed my mom in the face stabbed my older brother and ranway, i bet they're looking all around the country for me, but if they find me i'll have to finish what i started!" Killua joked. I stood up unconsciously and clenched my fist.

"Don't joke around with something like that...being an assassin, finishing what you started..." i said. "What are you talking about? Its not like you'd understand." Killua said. "Yeah, its not like im a professional assassin, that was trained since birth to become one, being tortured everyday of your life not having a break, not having any choices but to kill, leaving you all alone, a family with high expectations from you,and one mistake could cost you your life." i said as i looked at him. "It's not like i'm like that huh? because i dont understand." "Ra-rawry...are you an assasin too?" Killua asked me surprised. "Yeah...sorry for that, but hearing you joke about that made me kinda pissed." i said regretting what i said. "No i just joked about that, to lighten the mood, actually...i dont think its something to joke around with either." Killua smiled as he tucked a hair behind my ear as i blushed. "Uhmm..." Gon said still sitting there confused "All this thinking made me hungry." He laughed. But i tensed as i felt someone from around the corner but Killua ran there before me. "Killua?" Gon asked. "Oh its nothing, lets get something to drink okay?" Killua smiled as Gon cheered and ran first to the Cafeteria. "What was that?" i whispered to him. "Dont know, i found an earing though." Killua said as he took it from his pocket and showed me it.

* * *

We were now sitting in the cafeteria, which had a more relaxing atmosphere. I had an eating contest with Gon, which i lost but i still have my pride. "I won! Eating 10 hamburgers is worth it if i get to beat Rawry!" Gon laughed and i gave him a nuggy. "Come here you brat!" i laughed. "Uhm Killua? Youre acting a little bit weird." Gon said. "No im not." Killua said. "Hey how many tests do you think we have to take?" Gon asked. "I dont know." Killua said coldly as he took a sip from his tea.

"Did i do something? Are you mad at me?" Gon asked worried. "Geez you didnt have to be so cold...if we did something wrong to make you mad at us then we'll give you some space..." i said irritated at Killua for making Gon sad. "No, it has nothing to do with you two." Killua said. "May i sit here?" a girl asked, with some sort of ninja clothing, and the badge number 111. "Uhh sure." Gon said. "Can i sit next to him, little girl." the ninja girl asked politely as she pointed at Gon. I stood up and looked at her with cold eyes "Little girl...have you ever thought that this little girl could kill you in a matter of seconds." i asked. She tensed and said "Uhh uhm sorry number 156." I walked pass her and sat next to Killua. "Uhm, okay then my names Gon, that's Killua and that's Rawry." Gon introduced us. "And your name is Anita." "I'll tell you why i'm here, i want to be a blacklist Hunter." Anita said.

"So do you already know who you want to hunt?" Gon asked. "I want revenge, revenge on those who killed my father." Anita said. "He was a good man who helped people, until a family of assassins was hired by someone who hated him and killed him." Anita said with venom in her words. "Assassins?" Gon asked and glanced at me and Killua. Then Leorio grabbed her shoulder and whispered trying to sound...sexy? "Hey why dont we get outta here, and leave this kids alone?" Leorio said. "Thats a terrible idea, now leave me alone." Anita said angered. "We cant do that, im Kurapika, i also want to become a blacklist Hunter, we have a lot in common, maybe we can help each other." Kurapika asked.

"I'd walk away if i were you, it's me...shes after me..." Killua said. "Ive heard that a young member from the Zoldyck family entered the Hunter's Exam." Anita said standing up.

_Zoldyck...why does that...name sound familiar, no it's not because it's a famous Assassin's surname or anything but because...the name felt nostalgic somehow..._

"Yep, that's me, a member of the Zoldyck family." Killua smirked. "So you entered just so you can get revenge?" Leorio asked and Anita nodded taking a knife from her pocket. "Think about it, if an assassin is hired to kill someone theres a good chance that, that person did something to deserve it." Killua said, which is completely true. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Anita shouted as she flipped the table over, making everyone step back. She aimed for Killua but missed as he dodged it smoothly, well that was obvious, this girl should just give up, because i know for a fact that her heart will be taken away in 1 second if Killua wanted to. "DAMN YOU!" Anita shouted and aimed at Killua but he dodged.

_Ok now she's just aiming recklessly as if she was just wanted something to get stabbed, just anything living and she'll be satisfied. Revenge...is something very dangerous that can change a person, no matter how pure they are._

_The pain in my stomach was done recently too, while i was traveling to get in the Hunter Exam, someone wanted to get revenge, he wanted to kill me because i killed his brother. That lucky guy stabbed me in the stomach, i shouldnt have let my guard down so easily, i didnt know he was a Hunter though so it wasnt a fair match. It still hurts, damn stupid knife with stupid famous poison, and he pushed the knife in deep too._

I clutched my stomach as i felt the pain,i thought was recovered.

I remembered when our parents trained me and my 4 brothers how to get used to being stabbed, multiple times. My brother that cared for me the most, who was 4 years older than me, making me and him the youngest in our family, was cleaning my wounds and also his as he said...

_'Dont worry, Rawry, mom and dad wont stab you anymore, see i got stabbed too, but i'm now recovered and i feel stronger then before! I'll always be here to support you, alright?'_

"WATCH OUT!" i heard Leorio and Gon shout as i felt the stabbing pain in my stomach worsen, making me spit out blood, as i fell down on my knees. My stomach was burning, so much and it hurts. I looked down at my stomach and saw the knife Anita stabbed me with. I looked around me as my vision got blurry, making the last thing i hear was:

_"How dare you hurt Rawry! I'll kill you!"_

* * *

**Sorry if it was a little boring but i gotta follow the episodes :P And information about Rawry's brother will soon be discovered. SO NO WORRIES! I'm watching Avatar right now xD**

** (^-^)V Please Review, Follow and Favorite! Arigato Gozai Mas!**


	8. Chapter 8 My Brother

**Update again :) Damn, i really do have fun when i write this Story xD ****While doing this i found out that Gon's dad's name Gin means Silver in Japanese and guess what? Killua's dad's name is Silver!**** I see what you did there Yoshihiro Togashi.**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

_"Hey, you should play with him." my brother said with a smile as he pointed at a boy sitting alone next to a big tree, playing with a DS. "But, i dont know him." i said holding onto my brothers shirt. My brother looked down on me and smiled, as he lifted me up, putting me on his shoulder and i felt him walking up to the boy. "You should play with him, this is a rare chance that father and mother would let you play with someone, instead of killing them, youre already 5, you need to socialize." He said as he continued carrying me on his shoulder. I sighed giving up to his stubborn nature. "Hey bro, youre 9 years old, how come you dont socialize?" i asked hoping he'd become troubled. "Well, that's easy, it's because father and mother would kill my friends, so its better to not have any." He said not thinking much about it and he stopped, as he put me down safely. "Why would i need friends anyway? If i have my favorite person right here with me." my brother smiled sweetly as he ruffled my hair. "Brother...i love you." i said as i dried my tears with my sleeve. "I love you too, sis, but remember if you ever have a boyfriend that i do not approve of, i will kill him." My brother said seriously. I nodded "Fine, brother's always right, so it's okay.". My brothers face lit up as i said 'he was always right' "Well i am a genius...and...i also know that you should play with him.". and he pointed towards the boy again, but now he looked pissed as a broken DS lay next to him. He looked for something in his pocket and his face lit up as he pulled another DS from his pocket._

_This...guy really... "Hey brother..." i said as i looked behind me but he wasnt standing there anymore. "Brother?" i shouted for him multiple times but got no answer. _

_'Your brother's useless...' _

_'He ran away...' _

_'He left you all alone...'_

_No brother would never do that he would never leave me alone! He must have had a reason for running away... He must have a reason...for leaving me... Everything was dark, nothing but darkness was around me. But then a light slowly lit up as a tableappeared in front of me, with a piece of paper on the table. I walked slowly to it, and picked the paper up and it said:_

_'To the most adorable little sister in the world, _

_I'm sorry for running away, but i didn't leave you. Let me guess, you went into my room but saw nothing in there, not even clothes nor furniture, but you saw this paper on my coffee table, right? Well, don't show anyone this because it is for my little sister's eyes only, i may be gone for a long time, but in that time don't forget about me because you will see me soon, i already told you about my new friends and what we do right? and you met some of them in person already when we went for Sushi that day,Well, they know who you are too, i showed them a picture of you (^-^)V, but don't worry, i know for a fact you will also know why i ranway because the moment you know why i left, you will also be running away. Like you said i'm always right :). And by that time, you'll meet some new friends but dont forget about me! :\ I'm warning you sis. And to that day we meet again i wish you a Good Luck!_

_P.S Also...you said you wanted to find Gin Freaks right? Well, i found out you can find him if you enter the Hunter's Exam, you need a Hunter's License to find him...and me. So little sis i wish you Good Luck. Ganbatte! Love you Little Rawry! From the most handsomest big brother in the world.'_

_My brother ran away when he was only 11,i was only 9 then. I felt so alone when he went away, but i understood why he left. And he was right, i would also runaway when i knew why he did too. It was to have freedom, to not suffer anymore in this house, it wasnt home. But the only thing that's different is...i didnt want to kill anymore either. But my brother...he...was a killing machine._

"No...she's alright, she's just sleeping." "Are you sure?" "Wow, why are you so worried?" "What do you mean?" "Duh, the usual, weird and scary Killua, would never have even cared if Rawry got hurt, but right now youre so worried that you look like youre pulling youre hair out!" "Old man, do you want to die..." "Ahh...pure puppy love..." "I DO NOT LI-"

I sat up slowly and the arguments stopped, i shut my eyes closed as i felt my head starting to throb. "Ow..." i mumbled then i felt enormous pain in my stomach and i cringed in pain. "Ow..." i cried. "Hey, hey are you alright?" a familiar white haired boy asked as he went over to me in a rush. He helped me sit up and i sighed "Thanks Killua." "Y-Youre welcome." he said as he stood next to my bed. "Uhm, i'll go get you some water." Kurapika said. "Yeah i'll come too." Leorio said with a creepy grin. "Gon aren't you coming?" Kurapika asked. "Why should i? It's only wat-" Gon said confused but was cut off by Leorio and Kurapika pulling him outside, and ended with a door slamming. Killua awkwardly sat at the edge of my bed as he crossed his legs. "So, uhm why didnt you tell us you had poison leeches in your stomach? If you havent told us for 3 more days, you would've died, good thing Netero took them out of your stomach." Killua said. "So that's why...there were leeches..." i said now knowing why some stupid knife gave me so much pain. "Tell me about it?" Killua said with interest. "Well on my way here, i was stabbed by a BlackList Hunter wanting revenge on me for killing his brother, but eventually i killed him ever since then ive been feeling pain in my stomach." i said to him. "And when Anita stabbed you, your condition worsened." Killua said as he sighed. "I shouldve killed her, i had a good chance, but Gon wouldn't want that." I laughed "Yeah, Gon would never allow us to kill anyone freely."

"So what were you guys talking about when i was asleep?" i asked curiously. Killua blushed and looked down "Uhm, uh it was nothing important." I frowned slightly as i wanted to know so bad but just shrugged it off. "Hey tell me about your family." Killua asked abruptly. "Why the sudden interest?" i asked. "Well, you kept mumbling 'brother' so i got curious." Killua said looking at me now.

"Well, uhm our names go by our personality like, Hisoka means secretive and reserved in Japanese." i said and Killlua laughed "My family goes by names that ends with 'a' all the time, at least your names have meaning!" i laughed and Killua thought about something and smiled "_Yosh_! Let's play a game! If every member of your family has a name that has a meaning, then i'll try to know what the meaning is!"

I blushed and nodded "Then let's start...So my oldest brother who is 22 is Ichiro Miyuki." "Meaning first son." Killua said and i nodded "My second oldest brother who is 20 is Kioshi Miyuki." "Meaning...quiet?" Killua asked more than answered but i nodded and he fist pumped one time which made me laugh "My third eldest brother who is 19 is Yasushi Miyuki." "Honest." Killua said. "Yep...he's soo straightforward it sometimes stabs my heart without him noticing, but overall he's a peaceful guy." i said. "Pfft my family's full of narcissists." Killua said. "Ehh...you dont say?" i sweatdropped not actually being surprised that his family are narcissist, even Killua's one. "My father's names is Masaru Miyuki." i said and Killua thought for a while then answered "Intelligent and victorious." and i nodded. "My grandfather's name is Hisahi Miyuki." "Meaning long-lived." "Yep, that old man wont die for a few more years." i sighed. "How old is he?" Killua asked. "59." i answered and Killua sweatdropped. "Ehh, that's pretty young." "You should see his stupid baby face, he looks like an innocent 24 year old." i said irritated. "My mother's name is Katsuko Miyuki, and i dont like her one bit, she only likes me because i always follow her orders but by the time i disobeyed her she started to hate me." i said. "Sounds like my mom...heh...it means victorious just like your dad's name." Killua said and gestured me to continue. "Uhm me?" i asked. and he nodded. "Uhm originally my name should be spelled 'Rory' but my dad wanted it to be unique so it became Rawry." "It means Red King." Killua said and stood up, as he sat at the chair close to my bed, that was facing me. He leaned his elbows on the bed and rested his head on his hand, which made him closer to me making me feel sel conscious.

"You said you have 4 brothers, but you only mentioned 3." Killua said suspiciously. "Uhm well, i dont wanna talk about him." i said nervously. "No...you do wanna talk about him but you can't." Killua said as he looked into my eyes.

_'Don't tell anyone about me, because if they knew that i was your brother, you'll be in danger and i dont want my adorable little sister to be in danger, okay? Promise me, not to tell anyone my name, pinky promise!' _

_'I promise.'_

"Yeah..." i sighed and he smiled a smile i didnt recognize. It was a smile full of comfort. "Is he special to you?" Killua asked. "Yeah very much." i smiled thinking about him. "So...why did they call you 'Red King'?" Killua asked about my name. "Oh that uhm...i can't tell you that either." i said. "Does that brother of yours know." Killua asked. "Yeah, of course." i said as i looked at him suspiciously.

Why was he so interested of my brother all of the sudden?

"Well...that kinda makes me jealous... "Killua sighed then blushed as he realized what he said. "Jealous?" i asked. "Oh uhm nothing..." he laughed nervously then he stopped as he stared at me. "Hey you have blood on your cheek." i said. "You killed someone." "Oh well, you should know that feeling when you can't control yourself when youre in an intense situation that just makes you wanna kill." Killua said looking down. "Yeah..." i took a towel from a drawer next to my bed, and cupped his face to clean up the blood. He stared into my eyes, as if he could see my soul, and he blushed again. "You know...i dont have a crush on Gon, i like him as a little brother." i said out of nowhere. His eyes flashed a tint of relief and he smiled. "So you dont like anyone right now?" he asked. "Do you?" i countered. "I asked first." Killua whined which made me laugh. "Well...i don't know..." i said honestly and Killua said "I don't know either..."

Our face were inches apart, making it hard to breath but at the same time, i was loving the closeness. He closed his eyes as he started to lean and i shut my eyes closed not knowing what i should do. I was so nervous. Wait...was he about to kiss me?!

Well...not that i'd mind but-

SLAM!

"HEY RAWRY I GOT YOUR WATER!"

* * *

**Aww the first kiss was ruined xD Please Favorite, Review and Follow :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Trick Tower

**Hahahh they almost kissed! But of course someone had to interrupt :(**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

Me and Killua quickly went back to our normal positions, me being on my bed, and him sitting on the chair, whistling. "Uhh guys? Did i interrupt something? I feel like i kinda did..." Gon said looking at us regretfully. "YOU LITTLE TWERP, YOU DEFINETLY INTERRUPTED!" Leorio said with gritted teeth as Kurapika sighed heavily. "So close...huh?" "Eh? Wh-what are you guys talking about?" Gon asked glancing at Kurapika and Leorio. "Dont worry Gon, it's alright." i smiled at him as i gestured him to come over. He smiled sweetly as he walked over to me handing me a cold glass water. "_Arigato_." i said as i took a sip. He nodded and said "_Nandemonai_."

I took another sip but my stomach squeezed as if someone punched me with full force and i let my water fall as i held my stomach, gritting my teeth. "Are you alright?" Kurapika asked. "I'm fine...dont worry." i choked out. "Hey, i thought that old man Netero took the leeches out already!" Killua said. "I did." Netero said as he came in from the door, now walking to us. "Then why is she in so much pain?" Gon asked. "Well because, If you take those 'kind' of leeches out, it may have consequences too because of the poison that they left in your stomach, the pain you're feeling is one of the symptoms. Actually i'm quiet surprised you havent passed out yet, normally Hunters would pass out, normal people would have died already." Netero said seriously as he examined me."Is there a way to get the poison out?" Leorio asked.

Netero shook his head "No, if i take the venom out while one of the symptoms is already in progress,the pain will be even more unbearable." "What does the pain feel like?"Gon asked. "Imagine...hmm...someone eating your organs slowly and painfully inside of you, and you can't do anything about it, while a hammer with needles keeps hitting your head-" Netero shivered and coughed "Uhm excuse me, it's hard to explain the pain but it will be cured, i suggest you skip the 3rd phase and try out again next year."

"Are you stupid, old man, just because of a little pain doesnt mean i should give up already!" i argued back. "Hmm, but if you go on the 3rd phase, your condition will worsen and you could end up dead, no matter how good you were trained to hold in pain, this is just too much, even for a professional assassin." Netero said trying to argue back. "Rawry just try again next year-" Leorio said but i interrupted "Damn, dont underestimate me just because im a girl, i know youre worried and i'm glad you guys are but, have a little faith in me." i said stubbornly. "I wont die." i finished. "Trust her." Killua said to Leorio. "What?!I was sure you would've told her to try next year!" Leorio said surprised. "Yeah, that's what i'd say, but if she says she wont die, she wont." Killua said glaring at Leorio. "Yep, because we have faith in her!"Gon smiled.

Leorio paused and sighed as he scratched his head "Fine...i can't win against stubborn kids...theres no point in wasting my energie on them either..." I smiled and said "Thanks." Leorio blushed and looked away. "Yeah..." "Good, if your decision is final then get up." Netero ordered. "What?" i asked confused.

"Were already at the destination of the 3rd phase." Netero said walking out the door. Killua put his hand in front of me after he stood up. "Come on.". I smiled and took his hand as he helped me stand up.

_I swear i felt something burn when i touched him, and when he let go of my hand, i could still feel the warmth of his hands. A soft, gentle touch that would seem impossible for an assassin, pale skin almost like snow. I felt as if i knew these hands long ago._

* * *

As we went outside of the blimp, i felt the cold wind immediately, as it blew my hair everywhere. "Damn..." i muttered. We were standing on a big and tall tower. I walked over to the edge and quickly stepped back because of seeing how high we really are. "Wow that's high." Killua said next to me. "I know, i wonder what would happen if someone fell..." i said trying to find out whether their bones would be broken or their bodies would be disfigured. "They will probably get their bones broken and at the same time disfigured." Killua smirked as if he read my mind. "So did you settle things with Anita?" i asked as we walked back to Gon and the rest. "Yeah, she still hates me though, not that i care i hate her too." Killua said irritated. "How come?" i asked him curiously. "She stabbed you right?" he said as i nodded "But it was an accident so it doesnt matter, plus i heard you tried to catch some ball from Netero just so she wont go to prison." i teased. "I think that's very cute." i smiled. "No i just wanted to see if i could get the ball from that old geezer." Killua said as he looked away, but i could see a tint if red on his cheeks which made me giggle.

"Hey you two love birds! The 3rd phase is starting i suggest you two pay attention!" Leorio grinned. Killua glared at him as i blushed. "Shut up old man!' Killua shouted at him. "May i please have your attention! Youre standing on whats known as trick tower and is the sight for the 3rd phase, for this,there is only one objective and it isnt complicated. Find your way to the bottom of the tower have a time limit of 72 hours. And it starts now." and with that the ball shaped, pink colored head guy went into the blimp and left all the applicants here.

"I have a feeling it's not gonna be easy..." Leorio said and i nodded. "Hey Rawry..." someone said as that person grabbed my the top of my head. "Eh? What do you want?" i said as i looked up to the person. "Hisoka?" i said surprised. "What do you want with her?" Killua asked pissed that he was here. Hisoka giggled and said "Ofcourse number 99's the first one not being able to tolerate me and Rawry." "What?" Killua asked with confusion. "Well then, i'll be taking your precious Rawry from you, bye-bye." and with that Hisoka stomped on the floor making the floor shake a little but something else was wrong...

_Killua, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio aren't in front of me anymore, instead a wall replaced them._

I looked around trying to process everything and found out that we fell into the floor and ended up in this tiny room. "Yo...Hisoka...what's the meaning of this?" i asked him. "Well, i thought i'd be lonely if i went down to the bottom by myself, and since youre the only that isnt scared of me, and well youre the only one i dont wanna kill, i figured you'd keep me company." he laughed. I sighed and started walking "Hurry up, i wanna meet Gon and the rest already." "Hmm? Let me rephrase that for you,'I wanna meet number 99 already." Hisoka teased.

_Damn this clown..._

"Just let's go..." i said then felt that pain again, to what felt like someone punching me at full force. I extended my right arm near a wall to keep me from falling, and with the other arm i held my stomach hoping it would ease the pain. "So troublesome..." i muttered, groaning as the pain became more unbearable.

_What kind of leeches were those?! _

"Hop on." Hisoka said as he crouched down. "Youre kidding right?" I asked. He looked at me seriously and said "No, you said you wanted to see Number 99, plus i know what those leeches feel like, i had them before too, and also...your brother wouldnt want me to leave you here." I sighed and slowly walked over to him, making every step i made feel like a stab in my stomach. I hopped on his back and held his neck. "Ouch..." i groaned. He stood up and started walking around.

_Left, right, left, right, left, right... Every turn he made...was...just a pattern...Damn this clown._

"Hey you, you dont know where youre going huh?" i asked and he giggled as an answer. "Hisoka, take the left one this time, i can see some stairs there." i said and he did what i said surprisingly. He started walking down the stairs not caring for any traps. It was kinda dark but you could still see up ahead. "I have been waiting for you...Hisoka." some guy said as he stepped out of a corner, and Hisoka stopped walking.

_Gah...just kill him Hisoka..._

"Do i know you?" Hisoka asked. "You mean you dont even remember me? Damn you! I didnt come here so i could pass the exam! I came here just to take you down!" the guy said as he took two knives out. "Ever since last years exam, all ive thought about was to kill you,ive trained for nothing else!" he said."Well, i cant say you improved that much." Hisoka said then observed him a little more. "The 2 blade style." "YOU gave me these scars!" The guy shouted. "Youre gonna pay for it!"

_It made me wanna laugh because he thinks he could kill Hisoka...but then my laugh went out, and i started laughing._

"What the? WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU LITTLE PUNK!" the guy said obviously irritated. "_Ne Ne_...if you cant even beat me, how can you beat Hisoka?" i asked. "Why you!" he took out 2 more blades and shouted "All direction 4 blade style! TAKE THIS!" then he threw the blades at us, with me still on Hisoka's back. Hisoka dodged it easily, as the blades came from every direction. The blades went back to that guy and he said "It's impossible to dodge them all." he said. "Rawry...could you please-" Hisoka said but i cut him off as i already knew what he wanted "Yep, i'm on it." i let go of Hisoka's neck, and Hisoka put me a little bit more up, making the guy see half of my body pop up from behind Hisoka."I WANT YOU TO SUFFER THE SAME WAY I DID! DIE HISOKA!" he shouted again as he threw the 4 blades. I waited for the right moment and catched the two blades first as i countered the other 2 blades by hitting them with the blades that was in my hands already. He look at us with fear and surprise as i Hisoka spoke up "You are right, those blades were hard to dodge, so i thought we'd just catch them instead." "I dont believe it, it took me half a year to catch those blades and yet, a _little girl_ like you can catch them in an instant?" the guy said in awe. I started playing with the blades as i spun them around my finger, but also making sure i wont hurt Hisoka.

"Honestly, if you want revenge than make sure youre fully prepared, because you have a lot more to learn...like learning that you have to runaway from a fight when you know that your opponent is far more superior than a mouse like you." i laughed. "What are you? Some kind of monster?" the guy asked in fear as he stepped back. "Wow, first you underestimate me, then call me a little girl and now i'm a monster...tch...i'm just...a simple assassin..." i said as i looked at him with cold eyes and a smirk. "_Baka_." and with that i threw the blades at him, killing him as it cut his neck. "Nice work." Hisoka complimented. "Thanks." i smiled but i felt something else, like something was pulling my heart, or was poking it, i dont care what the feeling was because the only thing that matters was because it hurts! I felt myself falling...falling into a deep pitch black hole. Everything around me cannot be seen, i looked around frantically.

_What's happening?!_

* * *

My head was throbbing, but my stomach felt much better from before i opened my eyes slowly, and adjusted them with the light blinding me as i looked around. I saw some applicants around, and i saw Hisoka next to me playing cards with number 301. A guy that had some sort of spikes sticking out of his head. "What happened?" i asked groaning of my headache. "You fainted but luckily i cleared the traps and got down here first than anyone else." Hisoka giggled. I looked around for Killua but couldnt find him. I was starting to get worried and decided to stand up and look for them. "It's better if you sit here and wait." Hisoka said. "But-" i said trying to argue. "Sit and play cards with us." he demanded and i sighed as i played with them. After a few hours i saw the clock ticking.

_No way...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... BOOM! BZZZZZ!BZZZZZZ!_

The alarm for the time buzzed as it showed a number of zero's on the big rectangular screen_. _I looked at where the blast came from and saw the 4 fools i missed and fat guy, Tompa with them. I stood up throwing my 'Royal Flush' cards on the floor as Hisoka looked at them in awe. I ran to them and hugged Killua immediately "YOU GUYS HAD ME WORRIED!" Killua blushed and smiled. "Actually we were worried about you." Kurapika said. "You should be, she had a minor heart attack." Hisoka said from behind me. "WHAAAAAAAAT!" they shouted.

_'Are you alright?' 'Does it hurt?'_

They started questioning like mad. "Dont worry, its just one of the symptoms of the leeches but it wont happen anymore, that was the last symptom so she's better now..._Ja ne_." Hisoka said as he walked away. "THANKS YOU STUPID CLOWN!" i shouted at him as he threw a small wave not looking back. "Did that guy hurt you?" Killua asked. I turned my face to him and it was inches apart. I blushed as i realized i was still hugging him and i retreated, back away. "Uhm no, he didnt, actually, i was the first one to come here with him because he did mostly all of the work." i said. "Doesnt matter now right? We all passed the 3rd phase!" Gon said cheerfully.

_Yep we did, today was one hell of a day. Questions still bother me like 'How Hisoka knows my brother?' 'Why does my heart skip a beat everytime i see Killua?' 'Why...do i want...to touch his face so bad...?' Mixed feelings that i do not understand... Damn, too much stress isnt good for kids..._

* * *

**Sorry if it was boring again...but i have to follow the episodes...again xD Please favorite, follow and review! (^-^)V**


	10. Chapter 10 On The Wanted List

*-Rawry's Pov:

"I'd like to congratulate you for escaping Trick Tower, my name is Lippo, and an addition of being a BlackList Hunter i became the examiner for the 3rd phase." Lippo said as we went out of Trick Tower.

_Lippo...BlackList Hunter? Sounds familiar somehow..._

"Yes, as you are now thinking number 156, i am 'that' Lippo." Lippo said seriously as if he was reading my mind, looking at me, now much closer then before. "I almost killed your brother, but sadly he won, he held me to the ground, with his foot almost braking my skull and with these exact words he warned _'Kill my family for all i care, rip their heads off even, but i warn you...if you even lay one finger on my little sister, i will definitely come back and kill you_.'...and to think he was only 10 then." Lippo sighed. "If it wasnt for him, you couldve been on the 'Wanted List'." Lippo said then ruffled my hair. "Thank your brother for BlackList Hunters not coming after ya."

_'Ey, sis, uhm i met some BlackList Hunters on the way back home, and found out you were on the 'Wanted List'...what the hell did you do?' my brother looked at me with squinted eyes. 'It's not what i did! It's what mom ordered...' i argued back at him as he twitched. 'Mother...ofcourse, what did she tell you to do?' my brother asked me seriously. 'She told me she wanted a pearl that she couldnt buy from anyone, so she told me to go to 2 villages and steal the pearl away from them, for they had the last pearl, and if they fight against me, i should just kill both villages.' i answered. 'How many people?' My brother asked me once again. '__**268**__ people in each village, __**159**__ soldiers and the others were __**woman**__ and __**children**__.' i said as tears started to well up in my eyes. My brother hugged me and started brushing my hair with his hands gently as he 'hushed' me as i cried in his chest. 'How could mom tell you to do that, she couldve asked Yasushi to do that, he likes killing villages...' he stood up still carrying me in his arm. 'From now on, tell me first when mom tells you to do something like that again, i'll kill the people youre supposed to kill for you.'_

"536 people, 2 villages." Lippo said sadly. "It's unbelievable that you were only 6 that time."

People started muttering around me and i looked down silently as i said "Shut up." "You could have been death sentenced or even tortured to death, if it wasnt for him." Lippo continued.

"JUST SHUT UP!" i shouted as i held his neck, holding him up in the air, as he started squirming and pulling my hands.

"You dont know anything so how can you just say stuff like that freely? I'm only 12 but that doesnt mean youve suffered more than me old man." i said as i felt my cheeks getting wet, realizing i was now tearing up.

"Stop it." Netero said coming from an airship. "Let him go now Rawry."

I huffed and let him go, as he fell down coughing. "What a strong grip you have..."

I waited for Netero to scold me as he stared at me. Then i felt him pat my head, making me look up to a warm smile. "He was wrong to say those stuff to you, because one of his relatives lived in those villages, his feelings got the best of him, but its all in the past now and i know you want to change, so Good Luck on that."

I dried the tears on my cheeks with my sleeve and said 'Thanks.' as i went into the airship.

"Hey are you alright?" Gon asked as he rushed next to me, and started walking close. "Why are you asking? Didnt you hear...i'm on the 'Wanted List'." i said as i looked away from him. "So? that doesnt matter! It's who you are right now! It's the Rawry we all know right now that matters! The sweet and fun Rawry!" Gon said determined.

I looked at him surprised and blushed at his choice of words. "Damn...youre so cute."

Gon blushed and said "Thank you!" "And how about you? Didnt you wanna be a Blacklist Hunter?" i asked as i looked at Kurapika.

He just gave me a comforting smile "Like Gon said, it doesnt matter because the present you is the only thing that matters right now."

I smiled and looked at Killua to see him looking at me too.

_*-Killua's Pov:_

"Dont even dare ask me." i said to her and she looked at me confused tilting her head to the side.

"Why?" she asked.

_Because no matter what you do i can never come to hate you._

"Because i'm also an assassin so it doesnt matter to me how many people youve killed." i answered and mentally slapped myself for that.

But to my surprise, she just smiled sweetly at me as she said "Thanks, at least i know you dont hate me."

My eyes widened by her words, and i felt my cheeks get hot so i looked down.

"Look were going on a boat!" Gon said happily, as the airship stopped above a huge boat stuck on island of some sort. "LETS GO!" Gon said pulling me and Rawry by the hands as he jumped off the airship onto the boat.

"GON WHAT THE HELL!" i scolded him. "Sorry i guess i got too excited..." Gon sweatdropped and laughed awkwardly.

"So Rawry, you dont care what i think about you killing all those people?" Leorio grinned. "Nope." Rawry said as Leorio slumped down, as if a rock fell on him. "WHY NOT!" Leorio shouted pissed. "I'm messing with ya." Rawry smiled at Leorio as he blushed, and Rawry took something from her shoulder-bag as she walked closer to Leorio.

"You...havent i already told you that girls hate sweaty guys." Rawry scolded him as she gave him a small towel.

Leorio blushed and said "Thanks." while cleaning his forehead with the towel, Rarwy gave to him.

Then she glanced at Kurapika and sighed as she walked over to him. "How'd you get this wounds on your knuckles, did you punch someone?" Rawry asked worriedly at Kurapika as he blushed this time. "Rawry took a long bandage from her bag again this time and wrapped it around his hand. "Thank you."

She then glanced at Gon and sighed heavily and she walked over to him, cupping his face with both her hands.

_Okay, that's enough this is getting me pissed..._

"Dont ruin your adorable face by getting cuts all the time." Rawry smiled at him as she put a bandage on his cheek. Gon smiled happily and said "Thank you Rawry!"

Then she glanced at me and smiled as she walked over to me.

"Give me a happy face, and smile, you look cuter that way." she said as i looked away blushing.

_Why the hell...is my heart beating so fast..._

"Hello applicants, welcome to our hotel." an old couple said as they bowed. "Were so please that you could come here, My name is Banner and i'm the manager of this hotel, i run it together with my husband Genru." the woman said.

"Nice to meet you." her husband said as he bowed his head. "Did i hear you say hotel?" that bald ninja guy asked.

"Yes, this hotel was quiet famous, and celebrities like going here and calling it the White Palace." the old man smiled.

"Uhm, yeah i didnt ask for that information so lets get to the point, are you the examiners or not?" he asked.

"Yes, thats a very good question, the examiners committee told me to send a message to you, 'If you've made it this far that congratulations on a job well done.' The 4th phase will start 3 days from now so untill then you can relax and do what you want.' The woman said as everybody started cheering.

"Alright! a break!" Gon chirped as Rawry sighed, dropping to he knees. I quickly rushed to her and asked "Whats wrong?" She looked up to me with a smile "I'm just so happy we can relax and have fun right now!" i blushed at that and said nervously "U-uh yeah, uhm let's go."

"Killua ~ " Leorio said as he grinned at me but i glared at him and he quickly shrinked.

"Hold on. You people have to pay in advance...10 million jennies." The woman said.

"WHAT THE!" Leorio said shocked. "Uhm is there a special price for people that dont have money?" Gon asked.

"Shoot, i only have 9 million jennies with me..." Rawry muttered. "9-9 million?" Kurapika sweatdropped. "Oh here ya go." Rawry smiled as she found an extra 2 million, and gave her 10 million. "That means i still have 1 million for food, _Ja ne_!" Rawry smiled as she went into the hotel leaving all of us dumbstruck.

"What...Rawry...dont leave us..." Leorio cried out. Then Rawry's head popped out of the corner, sticking here tongue out and went away running.

_Wow...that was adorable...it reminded me of something... _

"What an adorable young girl...are you perhaps her _boyfriend_?" The woman asked me which made me blush. "Wh-what are you talking about!" i countered and i heard mumbling sounds and giggles from the applicants.

"Ohh...we found out..." the applicants grinned. "Hmm? You guys just found out? I found out in the 1st phase." Gon said. "GON NOT YOU TOO!" i whined as i scratched the back of my neck. "Oh youre not?" the woman frowned. "But the way you looked at her..." she trailed off thinking.

"Anyway, if nobody else pays, then you cannot come in." the man said this time. "Forget it! i'm not gonna pay to sleep in an overpriced hotel!" Leorio shouted going in one of his tantrums again.

"Water, that's our problem, on a sunny day like this, we'd be completely dehydrated in 2 days, you can hope for rain but it will never come." Kurapika said being the know it all he is.

"Well in people in your situation, we'd be more than likely to give you an alternative situation." the old man smiled. "Hmm? that what is it?" Kurapika asked. "Oh well then a trade." the old man said as a matter of fact.

Great...under this sun...

*-Rawry's Pov: 

_It's so hot...this damned sun is torturing me, i wanted to explore this island and this is what i get! The old couple told me i should wait for the other applicants, that is currently digging for gold to trade, so they know which room to put me in. I decided to change so i opened my shoulder bag to see what i packed. I changed into a cropped shirt and some shorts, making it a bit cooler, i also tied my hair in a ponytail making it even breezier._

"_Yosh_!" i said as i went outside, wearing my shoulder bag. I saw Gon teaching Killua how to fish. I ran over to them and smiled "Hey teach me how to use that rod of yours!" They turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Uhm sorry, who are you?" Gon asked politely with a smile. "You remind me of a girl Killua lik-" but Killua hit his head. "Hey dont hurt Gon!" i scolded Killua as i held Gon's face. "Are you alright?" i asked worried. "Uh.." Gon stared in my eyes in awe. "Blue eyes..." I tilted my head to the side in confusion. "K-Killua it's Rawry!" Gon said happiness taking over him. "Ofcourse it's me?" i laughed and Killua looked at me biting his bottom lip. "Uhm...so you changed clothes." he said awkwardly. "Yeah? I'm a girl what do you think?" i smirked. "Oh youre a girl? Sorry i didnt notice..." Killua smirked back at me.

I frowned and looked at him pouting "Why are you so mean to me?" "Uh i'm sorry i didnt mean to-" Killua got flustered and i took that chance to put him in a headlock. "Never let your gaurd down, Killua ~ " i laughed as Gon laughed along with me.

_Ahhh...pure relaxation._

* * *

**Sorry again if it was boring...but i didnt understand this boat episode that much, so yeah**.


	11. Chapter 11 Share A Bed

**Yayyy UPDATE! Sorry i havent been updating, it's because of the internet, blame the internet! It keeps trolling with me, first he's like "WOOHOO THERES WIFIIII!" Then 3 seconds later he's like"JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAH BOOHOO YOU WHORE!" -_- also i'm gonna have school on monday, meaning that my vacation is over, meaning i can only update on weekends :(**

* * *

*-Killua's Pov:

"So here are your keys to your room." Genru said as he handed me a key. "And here's yours, little gi-" Banner said but Leorio cut her off as he sweatdropped "It's best if you dont call her ermm 'little girl'." "How come?" Banner asked with one eyebrow up. "It's best if you dont know..." Kurapika said.

"Well, okay then, heres yours, dear." Banner said sweetly as she gave Rawry her key. "Who am i bunking with?" Rawry asked Genru. "With Hanzo." Genru said. "Hanzo...that stupid bald headed ninja Hanzo?" Rawry asked. "Uhm, yes." Genru said as he sweatdropped.

"Hey Rawry, you dont hear me talking about your flaws!" Hanzo said coming out of nowhere as he ruffled her hair. "Guess i have to babysit you..." Hanzo grinned.

_And that's when i realized...she was spending a night alone with Hanzo in a room..._

I grabbed Hanzo's hand away from her and glared at him "Shut up, shes not sleeping anywhere near you! Banner can Rawry sleep with me and Gon?" i asked. "Well, i guess i'll allow it since you children are close to each other so, yes you may." Banner smiled at us.

"ALRIGHT!" Gon smiled as he pulled Rawry and ran away to our room with her, leaving me behind. "_Ma_ _te_..." i sighed.

I turned around and saw a grinning Leorio and a chuckling Kurapika. "What?" i asked rudely. "Oh nothing..." Leorio and Kurapika said looking in opposite directions. "You know...you couldve just told me that you liked her then i would've backed off..." Hanzo said grinning like Leorio.

_Liked her...no...impossible...but, maybe...maybe.._

I blushed at the thought which made their grins wider "SHUT UP!" i yelled at them as i ran away to the room.

When i got to the door, i opened it as quickly as possible, turning the knob then locking the door as i fell down sighing. "What's wrong, Killua? Youre red?" asked a worried Gon sitting on the bed.

Then in a blink of an eye, i saw Rawry's face as close to me as possible, as she lifted my bangs up and touched our foreheads together.

In those seconds i saw her sea blue eyes, and long black eyelashes brushing on her cheek as she me admiring her beauty soon ended as she stood up. "No, he's not sick, he's fine." she smiled.

Again my cheeks went hotter now realizing what just happened and i hid my face in my knees.

Gon laughed "Ahhh, i see..." "See what?" Rawry asked. "Shhh, i cant tell." Gon said with a grin on his face. "Anyway i have a feeling you will regret having to share a room with me." "Why's that?" i asked. "Well ive been told that i toss and roll around in my sleep a lot." Gon said as he pouted. "Well that doesnt matter to me, cause i do the same thing." i smiled at him. "You do? Then that's great but uhm...Rawry..." Gon trailed off. Rawry stuck her tongue out "Sorry, i usually just sleep on my sides or stomach, but i dont move a lot, so i'll just sleep on the floor."

"No we cant let you sleep on the floor!" Gon said. "I'll sleep on the floor! You and Killua can keep the bed!" Me and Rawry's eyes went wide as we looked at him preparing his bed on the floor, with a blanket and 2 pillows.

Wait does that mean...i have to share...a bed...with...

*-Rawry's Pov:

_'GYAHHHHHOOOHOOO'_

"What was that?" Gon asked looking up from what he was doing. "Something wrong?" Killua asked. "You mean you didnt ever hear anything?" Gon said thinking he must be going insane.

_Gyahoho? dont tell me...it's that old man Leorio screaming...i wonder if he pissed Kurapika off?_

"Prabably just the waves." Killua assumed. I shrugged and started brushing my hair. "Hey let me do it!" Gon said happily as he sat behind me whilst taking the brush from my hair. "Thanks, but what made you wanna brush my hair?" i giggled. "Well, Aunt Mito has short hair, and i know almost nobody with long hair..." Gon smiled a boyish smile which i thought was adorable.

"Hey let's get some sleep, we should rest untill the 4th phase." Killua said laying down on the bed. "Yeah, we should." Gon said sadly as he went to lay down on the floor. I position myself on the left side of the bed, with my back facing Killua and withing a few mintues i was in deep slumber.

* * *

_"Hey." i said to the kid, that was playing with the DS. He just looked at me then back at his DS. "Yo." "What's your name?" i asked as i saw my brother giving me a thumbs up as he walked away. "Why should i tell you?" he said obnoxiously. "Cause i asked." i countered. "Why did you ask?" he countered back, making me think he was challenging me. "Cause i wanted to know your name." i said now my full body facing him, as my legs were crossed. "Why did you wanna know my name?" he closed his DS and shifted his body to face me, with a smirk on his face. "Because i think you look cute." i said honestly. His eyes widened as blushed a little. "What no other comeback?" i smirked. He shook his head now with a sweet smile "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." I shrugged and said "Rawry Miyuki." "Oh well i'm-"_

I woke up from the dream, why did i suddenly remember that? Plus the boys face was a little vague and i didnt get his name. I looked down to something warm around my waist, and my back. I saw Killua's arm around my waist and his body against my back. I blushed at this position, i looked out the window and saw that it was dawn.

"Uhm Killua?" i whispered so Gon wouldnt wake up. He groaned. I giggled and turned around gently so he wouldnt wake up. Now i was facing him our head closer to each other. "Killua..." i whispered one more time. "Rawry...shhh, i'm sleeping here." Killua groaned lightly again as he pulled me closer to his chest. "Dont wake me up." "Why not?" i giggled softly again knowing he was sleep talking. "Because i'm dreaming of you." he answered which made me blush. Then his eyes started to open slowly revealing two green orbs in font of me, and when he noticed my presence he smiled sweetly.

Then his face turned to realization as he saw our position and he quickly backed off from me which caused him to accidentally fall out of the bed. "I-I-Im so sorry!" he apologized.

I giggled and said "You were asleep, so you cant help it right?" "Yeah, guess it's hard for me to control myself..." Killua smirked than walked out of the door. I lifted my eyebrow up and thought "What the hell..."

* * *

**Sorry if this was short as hell, but i wanted to skip this episode ya know? It's too hard for me to explain in words. So yeah...FORGIVE ME! Please follow, favorite and Review! (^-^)V**


	12. Chapter 12 Don't Underestimate Gon

**THE INTERNET IS STILL TROLLING WITH ME! T^T I can't upload everyday like i want to, because of the internet :(**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

"I'm going to have each of you, draw lots from this." Lippo said as a girl came walking towards us with a box. After the 3 days of relaxation, a huge boat picked us up again, and now were sailing to the 4th phase's destination.. "First, Rawry, i'm so sorry for my behavior the last time we met." Lippo said to me with eyes full of regret and a half-smile. I nodded at him with a smile "No prob, Lippo, i guess im the one who should be apoligizing...here." i took the necklace, with a pink shell on it from my shoulder bag and gave it to him. He looked at it, surprised written all over his face and took it slowly from my hand. "How'd you-" he started but i cut him off.

"Dont worry, she was your sister and before she died, she told me 'Give this to my brother, Lippo, please'...this is the least i can do, i'm sorry." i said looking down with guilt. To my surprise he ruffled my hair and i looked up at him with wide eyes. "You also don't have to worry...you were forced to do something you didn't want, you were only 6 that time, and you've kept this necklace for 6 years too, its enough that you remembered." Lippo said with a smile.

"I'm so...sorry..." i said again trying to control my tears.

_I'm not the one who should be crying, he's the one who should be crying but instead he's smiling and forgiving me._

"Stop apologizing and just pass this exam for me, alright?" he said giving me a thumbs up, reminding me of my brother before.

"Second, there are as many cards in here as there are candidates, i will have each of you pull out a card, in the same order that you escaped from the tower." Lippo said.

"Well then, go ahead Hisoka and Rawry." the girl said. Me and Hisoka walked over to the box. "You take one first." Hisoka said with a grin. I shrugged and took one, holding it close to me so nobody would see.

_Great...number...23..._

"Now there should be a number on each of your cards, those number represent your exam candidate numbers,And these numbers determine...the predator and the prey, the objective is to steal each others number plates, and the candidate that matches the number on your card...is your target." Lippo smirked

_Number 23...i looked around looking at everyone's number plates, but they hid it already making me sigh...which reminds me...ive been wearing my number plate casually making it easier for my 'predator' to find me._

I took my number plate casually and put it in my pocket, not actually worrying if anyone saw it.

"As i explained you will be stealing your targets number plate, and to pass you need to have 6 points worth of plates, each target is worth 3 points, and you, yourself are also worth...3 points." Lippo smirked.

"In other words, you should protect yours, and steal other people's number plates, to pass, a non targets plate is worth one point, you will stay in Zebil island for one week, the whole island will be your field." he finished.

Oh...now i get it, so i do have to keep my badge with me so then i only need to get my prey. Piece of cake.

"Oh i shall give you some good news, you have all been given the credit to do this exam next year, so dont worry if you fail..this year..." the girl sweatdropped as she noticed the dark aura from the applicants.

* * *

"What number did you guys get?" Gon asked as we sat on the edge of the ship letting the cold wind hit our skin. "How about you guys?" Killua countered back. "It's a secret." i said. We all exchanged glances and laughed "Relax you guys arent my target." Killua said. "You guys arent my target either." Gon said.

"Fine lets show our cards in three." Killua suggested as me and Gon nodded.

_One...two..three!_

Gon had number 44 while Killua had number 199.

_No way..._

"Seriously...Hisoka?...youre unlucky." Killua said. "You think so...heh i think so too, so you've got 199, who was that again?" Gon asked. "I dont know either, i looked around but everyone already hid their numbers...so Rawry, do you know yours?" Killua asked me. I shook my head as Killua grinned "Lucky for you that i know." "How?" i asked tilting my head to the side. "I saw his number on the 2nd phase, don't worry you can get him no problem." Killua said giving me a thumbs up. "Hmm, dont know that for sure, you can't really underestimate someone." i said.

He shrugged _"He has black hair, squinted eyes and he's chubby...wait for some reason those features remind me of my brother..."_ he shivered as he said that. I laughed and smiled at him "_Arigato_, i already know who he is." and i hopped of the edge of the ship and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Gon asked me. "Just somewhere, i'll see you when we get to Zebil island." i smiled at him as i waved and walked away till they couldn't see me anymore.

_Now...to find him._

"Are you looking for me?" an annoying voice that was all too familiar said. I looked to my left and saw him casually leaning on his elbows from the open window inside as he grinned at me. I sighed as i saw him "Dude..."

He giggled and said "No worries, i wont kill him." I lifted my eyebrows at him and asked suspiciously "How did you know i was gonna talk to you about him?" "Rawry, it's not 'him' it's Gon, i know he has my number, and i know you were gonna talk to me about not hurting him." Hisoka smirked. I shook my head.

"No, thats not why i came here, i just wanted to ask you if you knew who was hunting you...that's all." i said truthfully. He seemed unsatisfied but shrugged "Do you know who's hunting you?" "Nope." i said as he grinned again. "Well it's one of those 3 brothers." i gave him a smile and said "Thanks." "Im curious, i thought for sure that you would've told me to not hurt little Gon." he said scowling, disappointingly. "Well you thought wrong...because i trust in Gon's abilities, and i know that he is strong, also...don't underestiamte him because one day he'll be able to beat you." i smirked at him.

"Oh yeah that's another thing i wanted to tell you, if you see my brother again...tell him a said hi." as i walked away with a smile on my face and left Hisoka with a surprised face.

_I do trust his abilities, Gon was one of a kind...him being the son of Gin Freaks wont change anything, because Gon is special in his own way._

_Yep i know about him being Gin Freaks son, that old man Netero told me when i asked him about Gin. I thought it was kinda cool that he was his son, because that gives me a reason to stay with Gon, and help him find him even when this exam is over, well still be together, with Killua too of course._

_Hopefully we'll be lucky..and have a happy ending...right?_

* * *

**Sorry for not uploading :( Internet's fault!**

**Anyway please favorite, review and follow (^-^)V**


	13. Chapter 13 Zebil Island

**Yahoo! UPDATE! Sorry been busy reading manga's :P**

**Gonna write the next one next week!**

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

"Now, please leave the ship the same way in which you escaped from the Trick Tower." the girl attendant said, as we reached Zebil island. "The next person will begin two minutes after the first person goes ashore. Come back here in a week with six points worth of plates...well then...the first person...begin." she finished her intro.

Hisoka went into Zebil island first, as the other applicants remained silent. "Youre better off starting first..." Kurapika said.

_He's a little nervous, huh? I guess even Kurapika can get nervous..._

"It's quiet frustrating that a guy who would attack people other than his target gets to go first..." Tompa complained.

"Alright the next applicant can go now." the girl attendant said. I started walking into the forest of Zebil Island.

I looked back at Tompa with a grin and said "Isn't that just you, being a_ coward_?"

"Why you little brat! Just because you're a little girl doesn't mean I can't kill you!" Tompa shouted as his veins popped out of his forehead, obviously angry.

I giggled and glared at him "Same goes for you...just because you're an old fat man, doesn't mean i can't kill you...even if you aren't my target...i can kill you anytime i want."

He sweatdropped as his eyes showed fear and he took a step back "Sh-shut up!"

"So...no mercy then?" i smiled sweetly as i walked into the forest not looking back at anyone.

I yawned as i started getting bored, i looked back only to see trees and plants everywhere. I looked up and saw little bits of sunlight through the leaves of the tall trees.

_Number 23...where the hell are you...?_

**_WOOOOOSH!_**

A knife flew by my face, cutting my cheek in the process, but it didn't phase me much. I looked around wondering from which direction it came from and finally, that person revealed himself as he jumped out of a tree behind me.

"Damn, and i thought you were easy..." a guy that had a muscular build body, a stupid mustache that reached his chin and his black hair that reached his shoulders.

"_A hobo_?" i thought but it came out of my mouth by accident.

"WHO YOU CALLING A HOBO YOU BRAT!" he said angered by what i said and took a knife from his _ninja outfit_?

"Little girls shouldnt be in the Hunter exam, you know?" he grinned at me as he trew it.

I laughed and caught the knife easily as his face turned from determined to a shocked face. "I'm not really your target, but since i look like an easy person to kill, you decided to take my badge...hmm is your prey much more superior than you? Answer me you coward." i said as i grinned at him.

He looked scared and nervous as he took a few steps back "W-what are you talking about? So what if i didn't wanna catch my prey! I can still kill you! I'm much more superior than you! I can choose whoever i want to be my prey! Including you!"

I laughed and ran behind him at full speed as i snaked my right arm around his neck as he blinked in confusion. "Are you sure...i''m the prey?" and with my left arm i elbowed his back making him paralyzed.

"W-what did you do to me?" he asked laying on the ground lifeless. "A basic technic of a pro assassin, you'll be paralyzed for 3 days, i doubt anyone will help you anyway so i hope you die of dehydration and starvation." i said with a smirk as i looked down at him.

"Bye-bye." and with those words i left him to die there as i continued my search for my 'prey'.

For now i don't feel anyone following me so i could sleep soundly under the tree. I looked at the starry sky as i lay on my back on the soft ground full of grass. The cold wind in the air brushing on my face every now and then made me fall asleep immediately.

**First Day Completed.**

* * *

**Third Day now in progress.**

_What happened to the Second Day, you ask? Well it was chilling and didn't wanna join in the fun... Just Kidding...the seond day nothing really happened, literally. I saw no other applicants for a whole day, i wonder if i teleported into another island or something._

I woke up to bright and sunny day, but being me i prefered the stars in the sky and the cold air in the night. I picked my skateboard up and started my small adventure in Zebil Island.

_Now that i think about it...it's kinda lonely when I'm not around those 'people' and by 'people' i meant Gon, Leorio, Kurapika and...Killua. I wonder why i feel so strange when i'm with him...it's really stange. My heart starts beating faster, my mind goes blank and i keep getting nervous all the time._

I sighed because of that, frustrated i continued walking along the forest whilst complaining how i couldn't use my skateboard on this grassy island.

_Honestly, i'm a little worried for Gon, no i'm not doubting him, but i just don't want him hurt...that boy acts before he thinks and it pisses me off...it's been like 8 or 9 hours already._

Wait i feel someone or something up a head. I silently walked there making sure she, he or it didn't hear me as i hid behind a tree.

_Okay Rawry...on 3 you'll attack whoever that is! _

_1...2...3! GO!_

I ran at the person at full speed with the knife i took from my boots, and pushed the person down, as i sat on top of him with my legs on his sides.

"Gotcha!" i said happily...but...my face turned from a happy face to a shocked one, matching, the person that was under me's, face which happened to be..._Killua._

"Wha- Rawry?" he said obviously shocked. "How did you- where did you come from? It's impossible that i didn't feel youre presence or something!"

"_Wah~_ I'm sorry!" i apologized and quickly stood up, I'm probably blushing now.

I took a peek at Killua, and...surprisingly was also blushing! Cute!

He turned to look at me, still having a tint of red on his cheeks and started walking towards me with his hands in his pockets.

I froze not knowing what to do, he was so close to me now,i could feel his soft breathing as his shadow hovered on me a little.

I could feel his eyes looking down at me, so i dug up the courage to look up.

He smiled and whispered in my ear "I was being followed since this exam started, he sucks at hiding his presence, but you amazed me when i didn't feel yours...you must be quiet the assassin."

I blushed and returned a smile to him.

"Come out!" Killua shouted. "You will never get an oppurtunity to attack us no matter how long you follow us!"

I laughed "If you're not going to come out, then we will come to you!" i said following Killua's teasing game.

"You really are a nuisance, we are only worth one point each even if you catch us." Killua sighed as he held my hand, pulling me with him as he walked close to a tree.

_My guess that's where our follower is hiding._

But out of nowhere 2 other people came as the one hiding behind the tree was now visible.

"Eh, that's uhm..." our follower said as the 2 other guys noticed us. Me and Killua waved as we said "Yo." "Yo." they said back also copying our wave, then their faces changed into different emotions quickly, realization then anger, as they clenched their fists.

"You dumb ass, you can't even fight against those brats alone?" they said obviously furious.

"No brother, i didn't wanna hurt the kid, i was planning on taking it from him quietly while he was asleep!" the follower said.

"Then who's the girl?" the 'brother' asked impatiently. "I don't know, she just recently appeared!" the follower defended himself. "You lie!" the 'brother' said ready to throw a punch at him. "Okay fine! If you guys say to...i'll kill them." He said smirking at us, he walked towards us not taking his smirk of his face. "Yo, kids. Gimme your plate." He said obnoxiously.

_Okay, i don't like obnoxious people, Killua's an exception. Killua's obnoxious but he has his moments when he's very kind, but shows it in a really difficult way, like insulting you in the process._

_But for some reason...i don't really mind..._

"You won't get hurt if you just give it to me." the guy said. Me and Killua glanced at each other then looked at the man again. "Dumb ass." we said in unison. And in a second he kicked my stomach sending me 2 meters off, and fall on the floor flat.

_ No effect you stupid bastard._

"You..., how can you just hit her like that, couldn't you start with me first, is it because she looks more vulnerable than me? Or are you just gay?" Killua said, anger covering his face. "Are you alright, Rawry?" Killua asked concerned. I jumped up, with my two feet as i dusted myself up, trembling because i was holding in my laughter. "What? Did you go easy on her?" the other guy asked. "You sure are nice, Imori." he said.

_Imori..._

Then i started giggling "Ne, ne...Killua, did you get his plate?"

Killua smiled and took the plate from his pocket "Sure did." then he threw the plate to me as i catched it with ease. "198...that's one number off from what you want, Killua." i said as i laughed again at the three idiot's shocked expressions. "Which means...199 might be...one of you two." i smiled at them. I took my plate from my pocket and showed it to them. "156...since 199 is already after Killua, then one of you are after me, then?"

Then of course the guy wearing the purple shirt tensed up making it obvious that it's him.

"Then...come and get me."

* * *

**Please Favorite, Review and Follow (^-^)V**


	14. Chapter 14 Our Promise

Okay. Hi Guys. SORRRRY FOR NOT UPLOADING! INTERNET BRO'S THERE HAS BEEN NONE FOR LIKE 2 MONTHS?! But now it's back and we can go back to the happy times where i update every week :) Oh and PHILLIPINES ROCK! I'm a filipina xD

* * *

*-Rawry's Pov:

"Their no ordinary brats." The muscular brother said, sounding satisfied yet unsatisfied. "Amori...formation," The scrawny brother smirked as he stepped closer. "On my signal."

They started walking towards me and Killua slowly, as if they were searching for any fear or nervousness from our body language, but sorry for disappointing you because...we aren't that easy to catch.

Two of the three brothers tries to punch us but as an assassin we dodged it easily, each of us running at full speed at opposite sides.

"Above?!" The normal looking brother said, surprised.

_Knew it, their eyes are to slow to catch our movements._

Killua landed behind the scrawny brother, and kicked the back of his leg as the scrawny brother fell on his knees with a frightened look.

"Don't move please," Killua said, his hand now inches away from the brothers neck. "My fingers are sharper than knife, plus my friend is still hiding somewhere here, and let me tell ya...you don't want to know what she can do."

I tried to hold in my laughter, and covered my mouth with my hand. Crouching on this tree branch right now, above them, i can see that the scrawny brother is shaking and sweating out of fear.

"What! Number 197! Geez, i'm so unlucky..." Killua sighed as he trew his head back. "Hey are you number 199?" Killua asked the muscular brother. "Yeah?" the brother stupidly answered.

Killua trew on his cat face and gestured for him to come. "Umori." the scrawny brother said covered in sweat as Umori gave Killua an angered look but still obeyed him.

He rummaged in his pocket "There." he said as he trew his plate to Killua. "Thank you." Killua smiled and walked over to get my skateboard. "Now that i have this one, 197 and 198 are...," Killua said as he trew 197 high up "There," and he trew the other plate in another direction "And this one over there."

"Rawry, you can come down now." Killua shouted looking around for me. I smiled and jumped down the tree branch as the three brothers looked at me shocked and angry.

"You have four more days, you can find them." Killua said. "Or maybe not." i smiled as i stuck my tongue out. Then Killua knocked on my head softly "Don't tease them." "I was just kidding...maybe." i pouted. Killua sighed and handed me my skateboard. "Thanks." i said then looked back at the brothers "Bye-Bye." i smiled at them as i ran behind Killua.

**_Fourth Day completed._**

* * *

**_Third Day_**** now in process - Noon.**

"Damn...where the hell is number 23..." i sighed dramatically. "Don't know." Killua said casually. "Youre no help at all." i mumbled to myself. "I heard that." Killua said as he glared at me.

"Well, im glad you did." i said sternly as i looked straight ahead, whilst walking a little faster, leaving Killua behind in the process.

_Hehe, i wonder how he'd react if i act like i'm angry at him, that'd be interesting._

"Fine, i'm gonna be of more help to you." Killua sighed heavily, but was still walking behind me.

"I don't care, i'm already mad at you...i hate you right now, you know?" i said trying not to laugh.

But in an instant i felt someone hug me from behind, wrapping his arms around me tight, as he put his head on the crook of my neck.

_I can feel his breathing, his breathing that was in a steady rhythm._

"I'm sorry...don't be mad, i'll really be more of help to you...just don't say you hate me...while i love you." he said every word coming out weirdly as his lips were on my neck, but still i understood.

I was blushing right now, and even if Killua's face was buried into my neck, i could still see a tint of red on his face.

"You...lo-" i said but was interrupted with someone saying "Awww so the rumors were true..."

Me and Killua were startled and he quickly let go of me.

"What rumors?" Killua asked a little pissed. "That a young member of the Zoldyck family, and a young family member of the Miyuki family were 'close'." he grinned.

I squinted my eyes at him and said "Hey...isnt that..." "Yeah." Killua smiled at me. "Alright! Finally some action!" i smiled widely as i took a knife from my boot.

"Oh so that's also true, That Rawry Miyuki's fighting style is all about the knife style and pressure points. So...i hear that you also have another ability, a dangerous one." The chubby guy said.

_I froze, how did he know so much about me? The only ones that know are my family, and the others that know...are dead...maybe he was just testing me, for all i know he could be lying!_

"How..." i asked a little frightened.

"Oh you see, youre brother tried to kill me once, he was at a restaurant with some of his friends, they were naive to think nobody knew who they were...but i knew. They were laughing and smiling, your brother was bragging about you. Having the best little sister in the world so at that moment i knew what his weak point was." he said smirking as he eyed me up and down.

"What did you do to my brother!" i asked him, as i tightened the grip on my knife.

"I didnt do anything, i just shouted 'Youre little sister sounds like shit', he didn't even think twice before standing up with a knife in his hand and stabbed me in my arm." the man laughed.

"I ran away just in time, i stole a hunter's license from a Hunter and went in the Hunter's Website, i searched for the Miyuki family...i asked a Zoldyck family member to hack the system a bit so i can get more information about you, and he did splendidly." He started laughing menacingly as fear grew inside of me.

"Isn't that why you were called Rawry? Because of your power?...answer me _'Red King'_!" he shouted.

"STOP IT!" i shouted as i ran at him at full speed and trew my knife at him.

He dodged it quickly, so i tried to kick his side, he held my foot tightly.

I tried kicking his other side with my free foot, and like i predicted he caught it too giving me the advantage to punch him in the face.

Strike.

He fell down holding his now bleeding head, and he looked up to me, struggling a little as he grinned.

"I'm surprised...youre brother was only nine when he almost killed me...and i'm surprised that this little girl could have such a strong punch." He smirked as he wiped off the blood on his lips.

I copied his smirk as showed no fear and said "I guess it's youre lucky day...i won't kill you because of a certain person i know, and you knowing about my powers won't stop me from achieving my goal...ever."

I trew his plate high up, and caught it again to mock him.

_Yep, he's lucky...if it wasn't for Gon he'd be dead by now._

"Number 23...captured." i smiled.

"Why you little bastard...it was wrong of me to underestimate you." the chubby man said, he rummaged in his pocket and finally took out a shuriken.

_What...is he still gonna try and attack me?_

He grinned and trew the shuriken at me, i was preparing to dodge it but as i look closer, it's aim wasn't at me...but slightly higher.

It felt like slow motion, as the shuriken hit a string right above me, making knives come at me in all sorts of direction.

_But...ofcourse...theres also that prince in shining armor that saves the day, only in my story...it's Killua in a shirt and short._

_Not that i'm complaining..._

I opened my eyes and saw Killua, he was carrying me bridal style...as i look up to him now, it seems that he was shining whilst the sun beamed around him.

_A shining armor can't compare to the shine that Killua has._

"You alright?" he asked and i nodded "That was close, even i got surprised at that sudden attack...plus it WAS wrong of you to underestimate her, but it was even wrong for you to come here knowing, a Miyuki would be here and a Zoldyck."

The chubby man's face was covered by fear and anger.

"Oh...and one more thing...if you dare try to insult her or pull another stunt like that again...i'll kill you." Killua smirked.

The chubby guy had enough and finally ran away pathetically.

"And you...we have 2 more days till this exams over and within those days...YOU MUST TELL ME EVERYTHING." Killua said glaring at me.

I unconsciously hugged him, putting both my arms around his neck. "Okay...i will."

"Let's get you somewhere warm first..." Killua smiled as he kissed my forehead softly making me and him both blush.

"Theres a limit to puting up a brave act you know." Killua said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" i asked.

"You..., acting brave in front of everyone...you were scared back there." Killua said looking at me.

"I was no-" i said but he interrupted "Yes you were...you can show me your weakness or when your scared...i won't judge you because even if you are an assassin...in the end youre still a girl."

I looked at him surprised as he dared calling me a 'girl'. But...

"Then if that's the case...show me when youre scared too...okay?" i asked making an equivalent exchange.

He smiled and said "Then that's a promise?" i nodded with a smile on my face.

Killua gave me a warm smile and looked up at the full moon, in the starry sky.

_"Our Promise."_

* * *

Okay bro's sorry if it's a little OC with Killua, you gotta understand, if i use the real Killua there won't be any romance, only insults and stuff...and then you guys are gonna complain that their isn't any romance.

-_- you guys are complicated xD

Follow, Favorite and Review :)


	15. Chapter 15 Can't Reveal Everything Yet

*-Killua's Pov:

Second Day now in process - Night.

"Youve been sleeping all day, i wanna know your story." i said to a half asleep Rawry. She yawned and rubbed her eye with her small hand.

I blushed a little at the cute scene in front of me so i looked somewhere else.

_I feel like she's tricking me so she won't tell me about her._

"Okay...Killua...where do you wanna start?" she asked me. "Why were you called _'Red King'_?" i asked curiously as i waited for her to answer.

She sighed "Just don't tell anyone...i have a strange power...it started when i was 6, when i destroyed the 2 villages. Ofcourse i was still a kid so it was hard to battle all of those people alone. Something in me snapped, this power only comes in times when i'm hopeless, and afraid, and although it saves me from those kind of situations...i don't like it."

"Why not?" i asked as i raised an eyebrow at her. "This power...uhm...how do you say, uses my energy, like my energy is its gasoline to make the machine work...uhm sorry do you understand?"

"So like, your power helps you in your time of need, but your power itself feeds on you. So either way your still helpless." i said scratching the back of my neck as this was getting complicated.

She nodded.

"What kind of power is it?" i asked as i positioned myself more comfortably, crossing my legs and putting my hand under my chin.

"Well, i don't know exactly because i usually black out when that power is in process, but my brother Yasushi told me that my appearance changes, my hair becomes white and my eyes become red, Yasushi told me i become a killing machine." she said as she looked at the ground with a sad gaze, fidgeting with her fingers.

"And what about your name...Rawry Miyuki, even that old man Netero was surprised when he found out." i asked.

_It's true, that's been bugging me for a while, that name felt familiar somehow. I don't know why...but Rawry Miyuki seems like a very important name for me in the past._

"Just...Miyuki is the same as the Zoldycks." she said as she scratched her cheek in a nervous way. "Rawryyy..." i said glaring at her.

"Look, the Zoldycks kill people who deserve to be killed while the Miyukis kill people with no motive at all." she said.

"So what you're telling me, is that your family kills for money, no matter how wrong...and sometimes you kill people for fun, for self entertainment." i asked confirming.

She nodded, and she had a look of shame.

"Have you ever killed people for fun?"

"I don't know...i guess sometimes when i get angry and i lose control." she sighed.

"I guess that's normal, i can even say i've killed people for fun." i shrugged.

"And about this brother of yours, that almost everyone knows..." i trailed off.

"Uhm...i still can't tell you that part." she said "Sorry."

I gave a reassuring smile "It's alright."

She yawned again as her eyes started closing.

_What the hell...this girl really... She's been sleeping all day and now she wants to sleep again? Ugh...well i guess she can't help it..._

"Come here." i said to her. She looked at me surprised.

"Well...i don't have all day." i said as i gestured her to come.

She hesitated but she still walked over to me and sat beside me.

"Goodnight Killua." she whispered before falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Yeah..." i said as i looked up at the moon.

_Not too many stars...wait...deja vu? I feel like this happened before?_

I looked at her sleeping face..._the time when she's so vulerable..._

I smiled softly at her and put my arm around her "Goodnight, Rawry."

_This girl...just brings out the best out of me. I wonder who her brother is. He seems important to her. Whoever you are, just come back to Rawry's side. It seems like she misses you even though she doesnt show it. So hurry up you bastard._

* * *

Look, if you dont like my story thats fine, i chose my story to be this way. If its tooooo OOC, its alright. If you think that im just using Killua as a character than so be it. I AM. And if you think their relationship is going to fast, progressing too fast. Well lemme tell ya. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? Thank you for your Reviews :3 Review, follow and favorite V(^-^)


End file.
